Black Widows Web
by Luna Starwind
Summary: What happens when three of the members of BSB fall in love and their ex-girlfriends, a trio calling themseleves the Black Widows, start stalking their new upcomeing star girlfriends,Wild Angels? Read to find out. R&R please.
1. Prologue

Black Widows Web

By Luna Starwind

__

Note: I do not own the Backstreet Boys (Damn cause if I did… *smirks evilly*) or their music. I am a simple fan who loves them enough to write a story about them. I will be using several songs in this story that either set the mood or are relevant to the character and in which case are not property of mine… Unless it's a song written by one of the characters THEN it's mine. But other then that all the other characters are original and property of ME.

Prologue

****

Niki

I sat on the couch in Crystal's living room next to Crystal as Tamera stood in front of us. We were the only one's in the house. The fiery red spiral curls Tamera is known for stands out from the black baby tee and black jeans she was wearing. Her curls bobbed to frame her pale and thin face as her pale blue eyes look from me to the girl sitting next to me. I chew my inner lip waiting for her to speak since that was the reason she wanted to talk to us. I look over at Crystal; her orange hair back in a ponytail and her bright gold eyes stand out. I lean my arms on my knees my long curly blond hair falling over my face then my lavender eyes shift up to look at Tamera again.

"Ok I know graduation was today you know now's our big chance to get out of Rhinelander and into the real world. Since we all got into the University of Florida in Orlando I wanted to go tell my dad where I'm going to school." Tamera says quickly.

"What?! You can't go talk to your dad, he'll kill you Tam." Crystal says jumping to her feet. 

"Crystal's right Tam… for once, you can't go see your dad it's suicide." I agree standing up next to Crystal, Tamera just sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"I knew you'd react like this." She mumbles before moving her hand. "Look I know what I'm doing. I have to tell him where I'm going… I need to tell Scott… he's going to be there. He's my big brother he'll protect me." Tamera says standing her ground.

"You're too damn stubborn… especially when you're right. Ok if we can't stop you can we at least go with you?" Crystal asks putting her hand on Tamera's shoulder and she smiles at us.

"Now why would I tell you guys I was doing this if I didn't want you to come with me?" She says putting a hand on mine and Crystal's shoulder.

"I dunno, to tell us where you're going?" I say sarcastically and she shakes her head.

"Let's get this over with. I'll drive." Crystal says holding up her car keys.

****

Crystal

I can't believe I'm letting her do this but I can't stop her… at least she's staying with me now so I don't have to worry about him hurting her later after we leave. We all walk out of my parent's house and out to _my_ pick-up truck. Hey it may be used and a bit beat up but it's still a good car. It's done its job since sophomore year. We drive towards Tamera's dad's house in silence. I glance over at Tamera at a stoplight her head turned to look out the window so all I see is her fiery red curls. When we pull up to the house going against my instincts I stop the truck. Tamera gets out and closes the door.

"You don't have to do this you know." Niki says rolling down her window.

"Yes I do Niki. Even if not to tell my brother where I'm going to college then to get the last thing my mother left me." Tamera says smiling warmly at us.

She always has a way of doing that. No matter what's going on Tamera can always keep a brave face. She's always been our crutch to lean on but lately she's the one who's needed us to lean on. But we haven't left her yet and we never will.

"What?" I ask leaning on the steering wheel, she when silent for a moment looking down at the grass around her feet.

"Her locket. It's the only thing I managed to hide of her's. But I have to get it, I'm not leaving this state without it." She says looking back up at us her face blank.

"Be careful." I say and she smiles at me.

"I will be. Don't worry." Tamera says before she turns and starts walking towards the house she once called home, Niki looks over at me.

"Should we really be letting her do this alone?" She asks her lavender eyes glazed over in worry.

"No but we can't stop her either." I say getting out of my pick up. 

I sit on the hood and watch as Tamera walks into the house without a backward glance. She's always so strong… but even _she_ has her faults. But unlike me and Niki when she breaks she breaks hard and it takes her a while to heal. I just pray that she comes out of this alright. I don't know what we'd do without her.

****

Tamera

I walk up the sidewalk up to the porch of my dad's house. Slowly I walk up the wooden steps of the porch the heels of my boots click on the wood. I take a deep breath as I turn the doorknob. I can't believe I'm doing this. The door slowly opens and I walk inside… into my own hell. I slip into the house as the door closes gently behind me. This place hasn't changed a bit. I walk into the living room a TV in the corner and a couch along the wall. I walk into the connected dinning room and look at the mirror above the buffet. 

Glancing around the house I walk into the kitchen and then turn into a hall way an into my old room. It's empty except for my bed and dresser. A slight smile tweaks at my lips as I walk further into the room. I walk into the empty walk in closet. I kneel down and lift up a cracked floorboard against the wall. I reach my hand inside and pull out a gold chain with an oval locket on it. I replace the floorboard and stand up. I walk back out into the kitchen.

"Dad? Scott? Anybody here?" I yell looking around the house as I walk back into the living room as I slip the locket into my pocket.

I hear a racket from upstairs and I look up at the ceiling. I hear someone rushing down the stairs. The kitchen door bursts open and I see my dad, a man who looks about forty with graying red hair and deep green eyes. He looks around then his eye fall on me. His face twists into a snarl as he walks into the living room.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He asks towering over me.

"I came to talk to you and Scott, where is he? He wasn't at my graduation." I ask looking around behind him.

"He's not here. He didn't come to your graduation because he said he was too busy with his studies. Unlike _you_ who's too busy playing with the devil to focus on your school work." He says taking a step closer to me slamming his foot down on the floor making the room shake.

I shake a bit too but I stand my ground. I won't let him scare me. He doesn't scare me anymore! I stand up straight and look right up at him.

"I'm getting a 4.0 dad. I'm the salutatorian for the class of 94. And I'm not playing with the devil. I just came to tell you that I'm going to the University of Florida Orlando after this week you'll never see me again." I say holding my self-high not looking away from him.

"Good riddance. What would you're mother say if she were still alive? She'd be ashamed of her daughter for turning her back on God for his enemy Satan" He says taking another step closer to me.

"I don't worship the devil! I didn't come here to fight with you dad." I say my voice shaking slightly as a take a step back from him.

"You're _not_ my daughter! _My_ daughter would never converse with Satan. _My_ daughter died when my wife died! Get out of my house demon child!" he yells at me as he raises his hand to backhand me.

I flinch as a whimper escapes me. Then I turn and run as he swings at air. I throw open the front door and see Crystal and Niki leaning on Crystal's beat up pick-up truck. They both stand up as I run toward them.

"Get in the truck! Go!" I yell and they listen.

I quickly get in after Niki as my dad stands in the doorway. He stares at us in the pick-up as Crystal starts it up. I lock eyes with him as the pick-up lurches out of park.

"Get away from me children of Satan! Leave me in peace!" He yells after us as we pull away from the curb.

His words echoed in my head long after we pulled away from the house. I stick my hand in my pocket and pull out the locket. Holding it in front of me I smile as the oval locket dangles in front of me. 

__


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the Boys

Chapter 1: Meeting the Boys

****

Tamera

I'm sitting front row at the Backstreet Boys acoustic concert. Nick just finished singing his solo and Howie's singing his.

" Is there anybody out there I can sing to? Can I sing to you?" Howie asks looking at me.

My eyes widen as I swallow hard. I stand up and walk over to the stage. Butterflies in my stomach as I stand before my favorite member of BSB.

"What's your name?" Howie asks sweetly.

"Tamera." I manage to choke out past the lump in my throat.

"Tamera?" Howie asks and I nod.

Then he kisses me on the cheek and all my nervousness melts away. He sings the rest of his solo to me then he hands me the white rose he brought out with him on stage. The he kisses my right cheek, then my left.

"Meet me by the backstage entrance after the show." Howie whispers in my ear.

I could feel his lips and his breath on my ear as he spoke. Then he stood up on stage. I looked up at him as he stood before me in his black suite. He smiles at me and winks before he turns and walks off stage as the crowd erupts in cheers. It didn't even seem like I walked but floated back to my seat. I watch the rest of the concert in a dream-like state. I notice that Howie looks at me every chance he gets. The blood rushes to my face then a thought crosses my mind. I really am glad I wore my metallic purple spaghetti strap dress that shows off my caves. My fiery red curly hair is up in a high ponytail on the back of my head. Once the boys finished _Quite Playing Games With My Heart_ Howie looks directly at me and winks before he walks backstage. 

****

Sharen

Tamera walks out of the auditorium and towards the backstage area. I follow close behind but far enough behind so she won't see me. She slips through the crowd and gets backstage when Howie walks up to her. He takes her hand and raises it to his lips to kiss her hand. I narrow my baby blue eyes to glare at her.

__

That should be me not you slut. Howie is mine_._ I think as she follows him backstage.

****

Howie

I lean against the wall by the backstage entrance; I didn't even change out of this damn suite. I slip off my jacket as I survey the crowd. Suddenly I see a girl with a fiery red curls ponytail swishing back and forth behind her head and her pale blue eyes sparkling. The white rose I gave her in her hand and her knee-length metallic purple dress hugging her every curve as she walks through the crowd. I smile and stand up as we make eye contact and she smiles back. She pushes her way through the crowd and stops in front of me.

"Hola, señorita." I say taking her hand and kissing it.

"¡Hola! That was a good performance tonight." Tamera says her pale peach skin slightly red.

"Come on back with me. You can meet the other guys while I change outta this suite." I say taking her hand and leading her backstage.

We dodge the tech people as we make our way to mine and the other guy's dressing room. I open the door and look around at the guys. Nick is sitting on a recliner chillin'. Kevin and Brian are playing NBA Play-offs '98. AJ walks out of the changing and wardrobe area of out dressing room slipping a black mesh shirt on. He looks over at Tamera and me as I close the door.

"Pardon me, I didn't know there was a lady in the room." AJ says acting suave as always.

I look over at Tamera and her cheeks start to turn red. I smile and take her hand. She turns and looks at me and smiles back the red on her cheeks fading to pink. I can feel my knees start to go weak from her beautiful smile. I look back around at the guys all of them suddenly looking at me and Tamera.

"Guys this is Tamera, Tamera the guys. I'll be right back I gotta get outta this suite. Make yourself at home." I say slipping my hand from her's and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

I walk away from her and towards the wardrobe area. I glance back at Tamera and see her talking to AJ and Nick. I smile to myself as I try to find something to change into.

****

Tamera

Howie kisses me on the cheek and my knees feel like jelly as he walks away from me. AJ walks up to me and smiles.

"It's a pleasure mademoiselle." AJ says as he takes and kisses my hand.

"So _you_ were the red head that Howie kept starin' at." Nick says walking up to stand next to AJ.

"Yeah I guess that would be me." I say lightly laughing and smiling.

"You should feel pretty lucky…usually it's Brian who goes gaga over girls." AJ says and I giggle and blush.

"You'd know a lot about that AJ, you do it more than I do." Brian says with his thick country accent.

"Can you blame a lonely man for checkin' out the lovely ladies?" AJ says as he, Nick and I walk back towards the couch and recliner.

Nick plops down on the recliner. AJ and I sit on either end of the couch.

"What about Natalia?" Howie asks walking out from the wardrobe area.

He's wearing a tight black t-shirt and black jeans. My voice catches in my throat as I feel my insides melt and cheeks heat up from Howie's stare. He sits in between AJ and me on the couch and he puts his arm around my bare shoulders. A jolt of electricity goes through me as his skin touches mine.

"Like I said a lonely man." AJ says resting his head on the back of the couch.

"Girl problems? Wanna talk about it?" I say looking over at AJ.

"Nah, I know what's wrong. I'm with the wrong girl. I'm going to tell her tonight." AJ says with a sigh.

"So what about you other boys, do any of you have girlfriends?" I ask looking around at each of them.

"Well Howie- Ow." Nick starts being cut off by Howie kicking him in the ankle, I raise an eyebrow.

"Howie what?" I ask scooting a little off the couch out of Howie's arms.

"Well Howie has a girlfriend and so do I… but we both suffer from the same problem as AJ does." Nick says siting up more and leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Oh… I see." I say trying to hide how my heart is breaking.

"Tamera listen. I broke things off with my girlfriend before the concert tonight. Please you've got to believe me." Howie pleads.

****

Howie

This is absolutely perfect. Now because of Nick's big mouth I might lose my chance with Tamera. She turns to face me and I meet her eyes. I can see the pain of shattered hope and a broken heart in her eyes. I can feel Brian, Nick, AJ and Kevin's eyes on the both of us.

"How do I know you're not just saying that to get me to still flirt with you?" Tamera asks demandingly and I see the glimmer of unshed tears in her eyes.

"Tamera that's not true, I would never do that." I say moving closer to her on the couch.

"I don't believe you. It was a pleasure meeting all of you but I must be leaving." Tamera says as she abruptly stands up and walks out of our dressing room.

I look around at the guys then I look straight at Nick.

"Thanks a lot man." I say as I stand up and walk out the door.

I look either way and see Tamera heading deeper into the backstage area. Some tech guys are pulling extension cords out of the way and one got caught around her ankle. When it's pulled it causes her to step on it wrong and she starts to fall. I run over to her and she lands perfectly in my arms.

"Ow." She says reaching down to hold her ankle, "I think I twisted it."

"Here let my help you." I say as I put one arm behind her shoulder and under her knees.

Then I pick her up causing her to cry out in surprise as she tightly locks her arms around my neck. I smile slightly to myself at the sight of Tamera pushing herself tightly against my chest. I hold her tightly her feet dangling in their high-heeled sandals. I carry her over to one of the speakers and set her down on top if it.

"Which ankle is it?" I ask looking right into her eyes that are sparkling again.

"The right." She says her eyes not leaving mine.

I kneel down in front of her and put my hands around her ankle and feel the tense muscles underneath her pale peach skin. She winces as my fingers touch her skin. I look up at her and she blanks her expression.

"It looks like you-" I start.

"-sprained it." We both finish and laugh.

"I guess I should get to a doctor." Tamera says looking away from me.

"You know I meant what I said about my ex-girlfriend. I dumped her today before the show… and I'm glad I did." I say softly and sweetly.

Tamera looks back at me in disbelief as I stand back up. I slid my hand on her cheek and she closes her eyes for a moment then leans her head to my touch. Her eyes slowly open and I meet her beautiful pale blue eyes. I don't know why I thought Sharen was the one for me… I think I really found her this time.

Then we slowly move toward each other and our lips barely brush at first then met in a sweet kiss. We stop kissing but don't move far from her. I can feel her uneven breath on my face and I swallow hard. How long has it been since I felt this attracted to a girl? In the little time I've known Tamera she's done everything to me to make me feel like a kid again.

"Maybe we should get you to a doctor now, we can talk more on the way." I say taking a reluctant step back away from her.

Tamera scouts halfway off the speaker and wraps her arms around my neck. I slip one arm tightly around her shoulders and the other under her knees and I carry her out to my rental car. I gently set her down on the passenger seat and drive her to the nearest hospital.


	3. Chapter 2: Enter the Black Widows

Chapter 2: Enter the Black Widows

****

AJ

Howie just ran after Tamera. I hope he smoothes things over… Then again knowing Sweet D he will. Tamera seems like an awesome chick.

"Way ta go Nickay." I say as I stand up.

"Where you goin'?" Brian asks as he and Kevin get back to their game.

"To break things off with Natalia." I say seriously.

"Do it gently man. A woman's heart is a fickle thing." Kevin says sounding like some guru.

"I hope D smoothes things over with that girl." Brian says his main focus on the video game.

"He will." I say standing by the door.

"Yea, we all know he will." Kevin says, like Brian, his focus on the game.

"Yeah, we call him Sweet D for a reason, right?" Nick says perking up.

"Yup, see ya'll later." I say as I walk out of our dressing room.

I head out to the parking lot and to my Expedition. As I get inside it I sink back into the chair and look at the street below. Taking a deep breath I start it up and head out of the parking complex.

***10 minutes later***

~~~ At the restaurant ~~~

I look around the restaurant and spot Natalia sitting at a back corner table. She's wearing a v-neck spaghetti strap black top and leather pants. Her golden brown hair half up to show off her gold hoop earrings. I swallow hard and walk over to her. She smiles when she sees me and her green eyes sparkle. I don't want to break her heart but this just doesn't feel right.

"Hi AJ. How was the concert?" Natalia asks as I sit down across from her.

"It went well. I'm surprised you and Bianca weren't there tonight. I mean it was a big concert and al." I say making a point to myself.

"Only Sharen could get tickets, so what could we do?" Natalia says shrugging her shoulders.

"You could have called me, you know I would have found a way to get you two in. Why didn't you?" I ask trying not to sound mad but annoyed.

"I don't know. We didn't think of it." Natalia says like it's nothing.

"_You_ don't seem to think of a lot of things… like calling me while I'm on tour or coming out to see me when I'm in town. This relationship isn't working for me anymore. I'm sorry but good bye Natalia." I say standing up and starting to walk away.

"You can't do this to me AJ! I love you!" Natalia yells as I walk out of the restaurant.

****

Nick

Man I hope I didn't blow it for D. I could tell he really liked Tamera. I mean he _never_ acts like that around a girl unless he likes her an awful lot. AJ just left to break it off with Natalia… Now soon I have to go meet Bianca and break it off with her. I just hope that she doesn't start making a scene and stuff. I look over at Brian and Kevin playing their video game… I think Kevin's winning. I stand up walking to the door and stop behind Brian.

"I'll see you two back at the hotel. I have to go meet Bianca." I say heading for the door.

"Good luck." Brian says not looking from the TV.

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it." I mutter to myself as I walk out of our dressing room.

I make my way out to my Dirango and head for a restaurant near the area. I park near by and go inside. I see a Latino woman with long dark brown hair in a ponytail, black eyeliner around her dark brown eyes, white eye shadow over her eyelids and dark pink lipstick on her lips. She's wearing tight flares and a tight tank top but are made of a sparkle purple material. I sigh as Bianca walks over to me. She kisses me and takes my hand.

"I've been waiting for you." Bianca says tugging my arm.

"Bianca I've got to tell you something." I say seriously which is odd for me.

"What is it Nicky?" Bianca asks stopping and looking at me.

"Look I don't think things are working out with us." I say trying not to meet her eyes.

"What? No. Why? Whatever it is Nick we can fix it. I don't want to lose you!" Bianca says desperately holding both of my hands tightly in hers.

"No Bianca. This you can't fix good bye." I say pulling my hands from hers and walking away.

****

Bianca

I just stand there watching Nick, the blond haired blue eyed pop star I've loved since the days of _Quite Playin' Game_… Well I liked him since then but we've only gone out about 6 moths. Then my cell phone rings. I pull it out of my pocket and see Sharen on the caller id.

"Hello?" I say into my cell phone.

"Emergency meeting at my house tonight." Sharen says quickly.

"What about Natalia? Isn't she with AJ tonight?" I ask confused.

"I'll explain once you're here. She's on her way." Sharen says depressed.

"Ok. I'll be there in five minutes." I say as I hang up my cell phone.

*** 5 minutes later***

~~~ At Sharen's House ~~~

I walk inside knowing the door's open. I see Sharen sitting at a round table in her living room. Her pale blond hair is down and falling over the black tank top she's wearing. There are three black candles in the center of the table and only two are lit. The candlelight makes her pale apricot skin look a little golden. I sit down in between Natalia and Sharen on the opposite side of the table. I light the last candle and look at Sharen.

"I've called this meeting of the Black Widows tonight because… Howie dumped me before the concert then after the concert I saw why. Some red headed bitch stole him from me." Sharen says slamming her fist down onto the table.

"AJ dumped me too, before I came here." Natalia says sitting up straighter.

"Nick did the same." I say raising an eyebrow,

"It seems we have a conspiracy on our hands." Sharen says looking at both of us.

"I think we should make a solemn vow right here, tonight." Natalia says smiling a bit.

"You read my mind, Natalia. From here on out we'll do everything in our powers to get the one's we love back. And any girl who tries to take them we'll eliminate.' Sharen says holding her hand above the candles in a fist.

I smile and clasp my hand over her's. Then Natalia clasps her hand over mine. I look to Natalia and see determination in her green eyes the flames of the candles reflecting in her pupils. My eyes drift to Sharen and I meet her baby blue eyes. They gleam with unshed tears but look fierce with the candle flames reflecting off her pupils. We all nod then drop and lift our clasped hands.

"We are the black widows. Our friendship sealed with blood. Loyal to each other and no other." We all chant together in unison. 

"We here by pledge." Sharen says staring at the candles.

"In the name of love." Natalia says her hand tightening on mine.

"To get back the ones we love." I say my face determined and my eye focused on the flame of my candle.

"And death to the bitch who touches what isn't her's." Sharen says nodding her head again.

"And death to the bitch who touches what isn't her's." Natalia and I echo her each of us nodding our heads.


	4. Chapter 3: Add in Niki and Spike

Chapter 3: Add in Niki and Spike

****

Tamera

It's been almost a year since I met Howie and sprained my ankle. Needless to say I'm glad it happened because if it hadn't Howie wouldn't have been there to catch me and we wouldn't of had our first kiss. Over the past few months me, Howie and the other boys have been keeping in touch via phone, snail mail, e-mail and instant messages. Yes a few of the boys have laptops, Howie, AJ and Nick to be exact but Kevin uses AJ's periodically, and their own screen names.

Tonight Howie and the guys have invited me to watch their coming home concert from backstage. The show starts at 7:30pm and the limo's coming at 6pm. I tried to tell my friends Niki and Spike, Spike's real name is Crystal but she hates it, that I met the guys and they didn't believe me. I shoulda known they wouldn't believe me, I mean who'd believe a 22 year old University of Florida Orlando student met the Backstreet Boys and is going out with Howie D.

It's 5:30pm now so I better get movin', I just got out of the shower and put on my lilac body spray. I rush through my small apartment from the bathroom to my bedroom and close the door behind me. I open my closet and look over all my dresses and shirts. I grab a pale purple mesh long sleeve shirt with a frilly collar, flared sleeves at the cuffs and only one center button. I throw it on the bed and go to my dresser and open the second drawer and pull out a black tube top that v's at the bottom and has a red snake dragon on the front and a pair of black flares.

I slip on my bikini-cut underwear and the tube top. I stand in front of my mirror and run my brush through my fiery red spiral curls. I put it half up in a gold rose barrette Howie bought me. Then I slip on my flares and the mesh shirt as I hear the buzzer doorbell go off. That's the limo. I grab my black high-heeled sandals and rush to the intercom.

"Hello?" I ask as I walk away to grab my purse and my book.

"Your limo is here to pick you up señorita." I hear Howie's voice say over the intercom and I smile.

"Be down in a few." I say as I grab my keys and wallet.

I shove them in my purse and tuck the book inside. Putting the strap over my shoulder I head out the door. I get on the elevator and slip my sandals on on the way down the three floors to the lobby. A smile creeps across my lips that won't seem to go away as I wait to reach the lobby.

****

Crystal

Tonight is the Backstreet Boys Orlando concert and my roommate Niki and I won front row tickets to it. I stand in front of my full-length mirror as I brush my hair I look myself over. I'm wearing a neon orange halter-top and black tight pants. Over my outfit I wear a black vinyl trench coat with matching five-inch boots. I brush my orange hair back into a ponytail.

Niki appears in the doorway to my room. I scan her over out of the corner of my eye. She wears a pair of tight flares, a green tube top that had a mesh top that's tied at her chest. A black choker clasped around her neck with a dolphin dangling from it while her blonde curls hang around it.

"Are you ready yet?" Niki asks impatiently.

"Almost." I say putting my spike collar on.

"Now let's go." Niki says as we head outside and flag down a taxi.

****

Howie

I get to Tamera's apartment building and walk up tot the intercom. I skim the names looking for Tamera McCarty. A smile crosses my face when I find it and ring the buzzer.

"Hello?" I hear Tamera say a moment later.

"You limo is here to pick you up señorita." I say sweetly.

"Be down in a few." Tamera says and I know she's smiling.

As my luck would have it another tenant is walking out the door. I lower my head and hold the door then slip inside the building. The elevator isn't far from the door and I walk over to stand in front of the elevator doors. Seconds later they open revealing a very sexy Tamera. She looks me up and down and smiles; I'm wearing the same thing I was after the concert the night we met.

"Is it just me or are you prettier then the last time I saw you?" I say as she steps off the elevator.

Then she runs toward me. I wrap my arms around her waist and she wraps her arms around my neck. I lift her up and spin her around her sandals an inch off the floor. Then she kisses me and I slow to a stop her feet softly standing back on the floor. Holding her close to me as she kisses me long and hard. She must've missed me as much as I missed her. We pull apart and I look into her pale blue eyes. 

"God I've missed you." Tamera says hugging me tightly putting her head next to mine.

"I missed you too." I say hugging her back.

"How long will you able to stay before you have to go out on tour again?" Tamera asks pulling back enough to meet my dark brown eyes.

"A few months, if we're lucky five or six." I say solemnly.

"Then I shall be with you all the while." She says stroking the side of my face her fingers getting tangled in my down black hair.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I say as I kiss her again.

Then I take her hand and we walk out to the limo. We sit down in the back as _My All_ by Mariah Carey plays on a local radio station. Tamera smiled the sweet smile I missed about her so much before she did something that quite amazed me, she started singing.

"_I am think of you_

In my sleepless solitude tonight

If it's wrong to love you

Then my heart won't let my be right

'Cause I've drowned in you

And I won't pull through

Without you by my side

"_I'd give my all to have_

Just one more night with you

I'd risk my life to feel

Your body next to mine

'Cause I can't go on

Living in the memory of our song

I'd give my all for you love tonight." Tamera sings beautifully hitting every note as she cuddles up close to my side.

She looks up at me and sees the surprise in my eyes. I'm lost deep in thought as the limo heads for the arena. She places her hand on my chest. She sounds gorgeous. Like a nightingale. 

"What is it?" Tamera asks sitting up and looking at my face.

"Nothing, it's just… I've never heard you sing before." I say only partially telling the truth.

Tamera looks away for a second. Red tint floods over her cheeks. Then she looks back up at me.

"That's only because I don't like showing off that much." Tamera says shifting uncomfortably.

"Well you have a beautiful voice and I'm going to do everything in my power to get you to see that." I say as the limo stops.

"We'll see mister-big-pop-star." Tamera says sarcastically as I get out of the limo and offer her my hand.

"Well if I didn't see I had a good voice I wouldn't be." I say helping her out of the limo.

She doesn't respond and just looks at me. I take her hand and squeeze it. She smiles as we walk into to the arena through the back entrance. We make out way backstage and into our dressing room. I turn to face her and open my mouth to talk. She holds her hand up before I can speak.

"I know. Go take a shower and get ready. Tamera says smirking and I smile back at her.

****

Niki

Spike and I just got to the arena. We see a whole bunch of girls wearing BSB t-shirts and necklaces with their favorite boys' name on it. You see Spike and I don't need necklaces to show who we like. From the wild and crazy look of Spike you can tell she likes AJ, because he's the wild and crazy one of the boys. And with me from my green tube top you know I like Nick, because he's favorite color is green.

We weave out way through all the people and get to our seats. We're right sitting front row center, perfect seats. I look around us and see a lot of people. One group of girls catches my eye. There are three girls, one with long dark brown hair, the other with pale blond hair and the last one with golden brown hair. Something about them gives me the creeps. Suddenly Spike hits my shoulder and I look over at her confused.

"Where were you? Venus?" Spike asks.

"Yeah, I was on Venus with Nick." I say sarcastically ad we both laugh.

****

AJ

I walk into the wardrobe area with a towel wrapped around me when I see Tamera sitting on the couch reading a book. I walk over by my clothes so I don't feel as awkward. I still haven't totally gotten that used to her being in here when we change.

"Hey Tamera." I say looking for my pants and white beater.

"Sup AJ. How's life treating my favorite goof ball?" Tamera asks closing her book and I laugh lightly.

"Pretty good. What about my favorite spiral macaroni red head?" I ask putting on my Tommy boxers and pants as Tamera laughs.

"I'm good. I graduate with two of my best friends in a few days." Tamera says as I walk out of the wardrobe area pulling my white beater over my head.

"Really? I didn't know you were in college down here. What's your major?" I ask sitting down next to her.

"Psychology and English." Tamera says proudly.

"So you wanna be a shrink? Well Dr. McCarty what do you think my problem is?' I ask trying not to laugh.

"Hmmm. I think you suffer from loneliness. I suggest a good girlfriend who's your female match." Tamera says and we both laugh.

I hear a third laugh and look back at the wardrobe area. I see Nick's blond head poking out of his blue Fox shirt. He walks over and sits down on the recliner.

"Hey Nickay, how've ya been?" Tamera asks looking over at him.

"I'm good… but I think I suffer from the same problem as AJ." Nick says sinking into the chair.

"I have a feeling you guy'll find the ones for you." Tamera says smiling at both of us.

"What kind of girl would be able to tame the wild boys?" Brian says walking out of the wardrobe area followed by Kevin.

"I don't think they'd get tamed but find someone who shares their wild sides." Tamera says confidently.

"What makes you so sure?" Brian asks raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not it's just a feeling I have." Tamera says looking around at all of us leaning her elbows on her knees.

"You like saying that don't you?" Brian says narrowing his eyes a little.

There's a strange and tense moment of silence between all of us. I look from Brian to Tamera. What's gotten into Brian? Normally he's such a nice guy toward Tamera? Maybe he's just getting up tight cause he asked Howie not to bring her backstage for the show… I really didn't care I actually wanted her to come backstage and so did Nick. Kevin didn't really care and made the decision that it was ok for Howie to bring her backstage. Brian just doesn't want her to interrupt our flow or distract us before our big homecoming concert.

"So Tamera, I don't believe any of us ever asked you where you're from." Kevin says breaking the silence and Tamera sighs in relief.

"Well I born and raised in Rhinelander Wisconsin with my two best friends Niki and Crystal, or Spike as she prefers. Then once I finished high school I got accepted down here at the University of Florida." She explains. 

I get the feeling that there's something else that she's not telling us. From the way she was acting as she spoke and just the vibes I got off her. I won't say anything everyone's in titled to have secrets… even if it bugs the shit out of me that they do.

"No wonder why you always talk about going camping sometime in your letters." Howie says as he finally walks in and sits next to Tamera.

"Five minutes to show time guys." Linda, our stage manager, says from the half open door.

Howie groans a little as we all stand up at the same time. Tamera hands me my blue vest. We walk over to the backstage stage entrance Tamera right there with us holding Howie's hand. We stand in a circle; me, Nick, Brian, Kevin, Linda and Howie holding hands while Tamera stands a few steps away from us.

"Get over here girl!" I yell dropping Howie's hand.

She smiles and stands between me and Howie. I hope she's right and I find a girl for me. We all stand silent in a circle waiting for Brian to start our traditional prayer before a concert.

"We'd like to thank God for all the wonderful blessings he's given each of us. To thanks him for bringing and keeping us together through good times and bad. Thank him for our success and hope that the best is yet to come. Amen." Brian says sounding like a priest.

"Amen." We all mutter in unison as we drop our hands.

I quickly cross myself as I see Howie and Tamera out of the corner of my eye. He has his arms around her waist and has her pulled back against his chest. A smile on her face her eyes lazily open. 

"I thank God every night for bringing a treasure like you into my life." Howie says quietly into Tamera's ear, she smiles and looks back at him.

"And I thank the gods for bringing me you." Tamera says before she kisses him.

I walk away to leave them alone before we go onstage. Seeing Tamera and Howie like that reminds me of how lonely I've been the past few months. Tamera always seems to get feelings about things, I don't know if she's right though. Howie and Tamera stand next to me and Tamera puts her hand on my shoulder. I look back at her and she smiles.

"You'll find her AJ, don't worry." Tamera reassures as if she can read my mind.

"AJ, Howie come on we're on in two minutes." Kevin calls back at us.

We go get into position. Once we hit the stage we start singing _We've Got it Goin' On_. Then a beautiful girl sitting front row center with orange hair, gorgeous gold eyes and a spike collar. I love the collar and the sexy outfit, a tight orange halter-top, the tight black pants and the vinyl trench coat. You'd think she didn't fit in here but to me, she's the most beautiful girl in the whole arena. I look at her every chance I get and I notice the only one of us she's watching is me.

****

Nick

We hit the stage and the first person I see is a girl with curly blond hair, huge lavender eyes and a dolphin choker. I'm partially dazed by her beauty and I watch her as I sing every chance I get. I watch her dance a bit from her seat. A green tube top around her with a mesh shirt over it and tight flare jeans. Her outfit makes her look even more beautiful. She looks like a girl who's just my style, wild but still a bit modest. About half way through the song I see a water bottle and get an idea. I grab it and stand on a platform center stage. Unscrewing the top and pour it over the back of my head, looking at that blond the whole time.

I noticed during _Hey Mr. DJ_ that AJ was watching the girl next to the blond. I'd been so entranced by her that I didn't even notice her friend. But now that I do I can see why AJ's looking at her, from the spikes alone she looks his type. Once we finish _Just to be Close to you_ we all head backstage to quick change for our solo's.

"Yo Nickay what was up with you out there? You were being major space cadet." AJ says as we near Tamera and she has our shirts sitting on a table behind her.

"I was lookin' at this blond hottie in the front row. What's up with you lookin' at her friend?" I ask grabbing my black t-shirt, then notice I don't have my cross. 

"What can I say? She was hot and wild." AJ says as I head back to our dressing room.

****

Tamera

I watch Nick walk away as AJ changes into his black mesh shirt. Hearing they're whole conversation I walk up to him.

"So who was this hottie you were lookin' at?" I ask as he turns towards the stage.

"Just some chick in the front row." AJ says blowing me off and walking into position to go out for his solo after Howie.

Damn it! Howie walks backstage as Nick walks back over to the stage entrance. I grab his arm and stop him.

"What Tamera?" Nick asks a bit annoyed.

"Who were the girls you and AJ were staring?" I ask not letting go of his arm.

"Just some blond chick with a dolphin choker." Nick says as I let go of his arm.

"Curly blond hair, lavender eyes, dolphin choker sitting next to a girl with orange hair, gold eyes and a spike collar?" I ask as the wheels in my head start turning.

"Yea I think, why?" Nick asks raising an eyebrow.

"I think I might know them." I say as I walk over by Howie who's putting on a maroon long sleeve shirt.

****

Crystal

Howie just finished his solo and AJ's walking out for his. I don't know if I'm imagining things but it seems like he's watching me. I think I've been listening to Tamera too much I'm starting to get delusional.

When he takes off his sunglasses and his hazel eyes meet mine. It wasn't my imagination then. He _is_ looking at me! The rest of his solo seems like a dream.

"Spike? Spike. Crystal!" Niki yells shaking me out of my dream state.

"What?" I ask looking over at her.

"Dude where were you? Daydreaming about AJ again?" Niki asks while Brian's solo plays in the background.

"He's watching me Niki." I say quietly.

"What? Are you serious?" Niki asks unsure.

"Yeah, during his solo when he took off his sunglasses we met eyes." I say a bit dreamy.

"Ok Spike, you've been hanging put with Tamera too much." Niki says shaking her head and I sigh rolling my eyes.

****

Tamera

I come up behind Howie as he finishes putting his shirt on. My arms slide around his waist. I pull him back his hands moving to mine.

"Hi." I say holding him close.

"Hello my angel." Howie says sweetly turning around to face me.

"Acting like a sweetheart on stage as always?" I ask smiling.

"What do you think? I was giving away fake white roses." Howie says wrapping his arms around my waist.

" And you didn't give me one?" I ask melodramatically. "It's ok I don't need a rose when I have you."

"But that's why I've got this for you." Howie says holding up a silver chain with a white rose charm on it.

"Oh Howie it's-you didn't-" I say being silenced by Howie putting his finger to my lips and clasps it around my neck over my curls.

"It's my way of reminding you that you're my Spanish rose. I've gotta go though. Nick's already started his solo." Howie says reluctantly unwrapping his arms from around his waist.

"It is already? Damn time's going fast tonight." I say as Howie starts walking for the stage then stops and turns around to face me.

I walk up to him and puts one hand gently on my cheek. I close my eyes and lean my head to his gentle touch. 

"But tonight will go exquisitely slow with you by my side." Howie says quietly before he gently kisses my lips.

Then I open my eyes as he walks over to go on stage.

****

Niki

Nick just came out to sing his solo. Even though he's singing most of it with his eyes closed it feels like he's singing to me. I keep trying to shake the feeling.

"_Cause I see heaven_

In Your

Eyes." Nick sings opening his eyes and pointing to me.

No I must be imagining things. He's _not_ singing to me. The other boys come out and they start singing _Let's Have a Party_. Nick jumps down on the platform in front of me.

"_I've been watchin' you_

You've been watchin' me…" Nick sings pointing to me.

Oh my god! He _is_ singing to me. Holy shit!

"Spike. Is it my imagination but is Nick singing to me?" I ask Spike noticing she's staring at AJ.

"Yeah he is." She says not looking from AJ.

****

Tamera

The boys sing _As Long As you Love Me_ then head backstage for the intermission. Before Howie can find me I walk out on stage. I run down and jump off the stage in front of Crystal and Niki.

"Tamera?!" Crystal asks awestruck as her jaw drops to the floor.

"In the flesh. Enjoying the concert?" I ask smiling and trying not to laugh at their expressions.

"Yeah. How-why are you backstage?" Niki asks still in shock.

"Because of me." Howie says as he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Hi babe." I say turning my head and giving him a quick kiss.

"Hello ladies." Howie says as Nick and AJ walk over by us.

"Howie, Nick, AJ this is Niki Knoxs and Crystal Mandra better knows as Spike." I say pointing to Niki and Crystal.

"It's a pleasure mademoiselle to finally learn the name of my mystery beauty." AJ says suavely as he kisses Crystal's hand.

"It's a pleasure Niki. It's nice to know the name of my blond bomb-shell." Nick says bowing slightly then he kisses her cheek.

"Well unfortunately we should head backstage before anyone sees us." Howie says reluctantly letting me go.

"Until we meet again Spike. See you backstage Tamera." AJ says as he, Nick and Howie head backstage.

"So you two believe me now?" I ask smugly smiling.

"We--they--two of the Backstreet Boys have the hots for _us_." Niki says spellbound.

"You guys wanna come backstage with me after the show?" I ask still smiling.

"Hell yeah!" Crystal says and I chuckle.

"Well I've gotta head backstage. But I'll be back after the concert's over. Later." I say as I head backstage.

****

Natalia

I sit in between Sharen and Bianca and watch as _my_ AJ talks to and kisses the hand of then orange haired slut! How dare she flirt with him. How dare she even _talk_ to him. I look over at Sharen and I see fire in her eyes as she watches Howie with that curly red headed bitch. Bianca is shooting daggers at the curly blond-headed bimbo who Nick kissed on the cheek.

Now it's war! No body messes with the Black Widows men! Those three bitches are gonna pay!


	5. Chapter 4: Surprises and Getting to Know...

Chapter 4: Surprises and Getting to Know Each Other

****

Tamera

The rest of the show was kind of a blur, it all went by fast and before I knew it the boys were singing _Everybody_. I snag two backstage passes and slip mine on, just to be safe. I go out by Niki and Crystal after the ending pyro ends and the house lights come back on. 

"You two ready to go?" I ask leaning against the barricade.

"Yeah but how are we gonna get back stage?" Niki asks and I hold up their backstage passes. " Oh."

" Come on. Hop over and let's go." I say impatiently since I know AJ's always first out of the showers then Nick.

I hand them their passes and they slip them around their necks before they climb over the barricade. We make our way backstage. Niki and Crystal follow me looking around. Once we reach their dressing room I crack open the door and peak in.

"The coast is clear, come on in." I say walking inside.

They follow slowly looking around trying to take it all in. I smile and sit down on the couch. Niki and Crystal look around in awe almost as if they're dreaming. I laugh lightly and they look at me.

"You guys are really here. Make yourselves at home. The boys are all taking showers. They'll be back soon." I say seeing them relax a bit.

I glance over at the wardrobe area. AJ walks out of the doorway to their showers with a towel around his waist. He walks over to the wardrobe area not noticing Niki and Crystal.

"Hey Tam-whoa you never told us we had two other ladies in the room." AJ says quickly moving out of sight.

"I know, it was meant as a surprise." I say standing up and moving closer to where he's changing with my back to him, "Crystal's a bit shy cause she's ya know awestruck you could say. So you'll just have to be the Romeo we all know you are to crack her shell." I say quietly as AJ stands behind me in black cargo pants and a white beater.

"Thanks Tamera but I got is from here… and heads up Howie and Nick are behind you." AJ says as he walks past me and they both walk out.

Howie puts his bare arms around my waist his skin touching mine with an ever-present jolt of energy as he draws me back to lean on his chest. I glance back at him to see he's wearing a tight black t-shirt with a white and black strip over form fitting black jeans.

"I wanna take you to my house where I can have you all for myself. I have another surprise for you." He whispers sweetly into my ear.

"Howie you have to stop showering me with so many wonderful things. You know it makes me guilty I can't do the same things for you being a student and working at the Union and all." I say back at his as I turn to face him.

"I know but I just want to show you just how much you mean to me, angel." Howie says holding me close.

"Just being with you I know how much you care." I say brushing the tip of my nose with his.

"Will you come with me then? You don't have to stay the night if you don't want to." Howie asks sounding serious.

"Alright, but let me check on my friends first." I say and he lets me go.

"Be my guest." He says and I walk over to see Kevin and Brian playing a new video game making moderate conversation with each other.

I look over and see them all siting on the couch where I left them. Crystal and AJ chatting and Niki talking with Nick. I smile as I walk over to them. 

"Do you think you two would be alright here alone with the boys?" I ask looking at AJ and Nick.

"I think so, we won't bite… hard." Nick says as he playfully bites Niki's hand making her laugh.

"Ok I'll call you both tomorrow ok? Oh yeah just to let you boys know you're all invited to see us three graduate on Saturday." I say looking around at all of them.

"Thanks for the info." AJ says waving goodbye to Howie and me as Howie drags me out of the dressing room.

He takes me out to the parking lot. Three vehicles stand out to me. Dirango, a purple corvette and an Expedition. He leads me between the Dirango and the Expedition to the purple corvette.

"This is _your_ car?" I ask surprised.

"Yup." Howie says as I walk closer to his car smirking.

"Leather interior, I'd say about '97-'98 make on it. Not too old but not exactly brand new." I mumble to myself as he stands next to me.

"I never knew you were into cars, Tamera." He says surprised and I look back at him meeting his dark brown eyes.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." I say trying to sound sly to hide the tremor in my voice.

"I've noticed, and I plan to find it all out someday… That is if you want me to." He adds trying not to sound threatening.

"Don't you worry my Sweet D, all will be revealed when the time is right." I say sweetly before I gently kiss his lips to reassure him.

****

Crystal

As Tamer, Niki and I sit around in the boy's dressing room I feel like I've got goosebumps all over me. I just can't believe this is happening to me… to _us_. I mean ever since I started liking the Backstreet Boys, dissipate my gothic appearance, I loved them and always dreamed about meeting them. I guess I never really thought that it would actually happen. Then just to add on to it one of my best friends goes out with one! Then the one I've always liked for _his_ wild side likes _me_. This is almost too good to be true.

"Hey Tam-whoa you never told us we had two other ladies in the room." AJ says as I look over at him before he hides.

He's even finer in person _and_ wet. I smile evilly as a slight blush rises to my cheeks. My eyes linger over the clothes rack he hide behind.

"I know, it was meant as a surprise." Tamera says standing up.

She walks over to where he is and says something secretly to him. Then after a moment AJ walks out wearing black cargo pants and a white beater. Damn he looks fine when he's dressed casually. His hazel eyes meet mine as a smile crosses his lips.

"Thanks Tamera but I got is from here… and heads up Howie and Nick are behind you." AJ says walking over to sit next to me.

"Well it's a pleasure to see you again Spike, even if it was an unexpected one." AJ sys smoothly making me lightly laugh.

"Better unexpected then unwanted." I say shrugging.

"Now who'd call a beauty like you an unwanted surprise?" he asks still acting sweet and I scoff.

"I'm not beautiful." I say self consciously looking down at the floor, AJ sups his hand around my chin and lifts my head to meet his hazel eyes again.

"If you weren't beautiful would I kiss you like this?" AJ asks before he gives me a passionate and hungry kiss on the lips.

I kiss him back as his hand moves from my chin to behind my head. Slowly we pull apart. We look at each other breathless. Over his shoulder I see Tamera and Howie walking this way.

"Do you think you two would be alright here alone with the boys?" Tamera asks my gaze not leaving AJ's.

"I think so, we won't bite… hard." Nick says then Niki laughs at something he did that I didn't care to look to see what it was.

"Ok I'll call you both tomorrow ok? Oh yeah just to let you boys know you're all invited to see us three graduate on Saturday." She says.

"Thanks for the info." AJ says waving goodbye to them and looking at me with an evil smirk.

"What?" I ask a bit scared.

"You wanna go someplace private?" AJ asks and I nod.

"Yo Nickay, is it cool if I take her out to the cruiser? He asks winking.

"Yeah sure." Nick says distracted by Niki.

"Come on." AJ says taking my hand as we stand and he leads me out of the dressing room.

****

Niki

I watch awestruck as a damp Nick walks past Howie, Tamera and AJ and makes a bee-line for me. His wet blond hair combed in it's normal fashion a light blue t-shirt clinging to his chest like a wet rag and his black snap-up pants stuck to the front of his legs. He must've literally just got out of the shower. I didn't know if I should laugh or let my jaw drop at his appearance as he sat down on the arm of the couch next to me.

"Hello my mysterious blond bomb-shell." Nick says smiling.

"Um hi." I say nervously as I fidget a bit on the couch.

"Are you scared of me?" he asks sounding a bit serious.

"Not really… I'm just nervous." I say still fidgeting.

"Don't be, I'm just like everybody else. A normal guy hanging out with a hottie I like." He says smiling as I blush.

"Well you aren't _exactly_ a normal guy. Normal guys aren't pop stars." I say feeling a bit more comfortable.

"So that doesn't mean I'm an different from any other guy." Nick says as Tamera and Howie walk over by us.

"Do you think you two would be alright here alone with the boys?" Tamera asks.

"I think so, we won't bite… hard." Nick says slyly as he picks up my hand and bits me.

I laugh at him and miss what Tamera says before she and Howie leave. Slowly he stops biting me and sits up straight. His blue eyes meeting mine as a smile creeps across both our faces.

"You see, you don't have to be nervous around me." Nick says as he holds my hands in his.

"I guess you're right." I say as my smile widens.

"Yo Nickay, is it cool if I take her out to the cruiser? AJ asks.

"Yeah sure." Nick says his eyes not leaving mine.

We sit there for a few minutes holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. Then Nick looks down at his watch. It's at that point that I notice that besides Brian and Kevin playing N64 we're alone in the room.

"Damn it. I'm supposed to meet my mom after the show… You wanna come with me?" Nick asks hope in his blue eyes.

"Um, ok." I say as Nick and I stand up.

"See ya later guys, gotta go meet my mom." he says heading for the door hand in hand with me.

"Ok, be good." Brian says as we walk out of their dressing room.

****

AJ

I take Crystal to the docks in my Expedition. I occasionally steal a glance at her and catch her watching me. I smile to myself as I take on hand off the wheel and holding her hand. Once we reach the docks I lead her to the houseboat that we all pitched in to buy. Crystal gasps a little when she sees how luxurious it is. I smile and help her aboard.

"She's beautiful." She says breathlessly as she looks around.

"_You're_ beautiful." She stops and looks up at me blushing. "Come on, we can sit on the bow and look up at the stars." I say taking her hand and leading her to the bow.

I look up and so doe she. Thousands of stars greet our eyes. I sit down and she follows. I look over at her and see the stars reflecting in her eyes. I don't understand this, I barely know her and yet I feel such a strong attraction to her. 

"This is really amazing." Crystal says looking from the sky to me.

"I know. I love coming out here but I've never had anyone to share it with." I say as I let go of her hand and lay down my arms folded behind my head.

Crystal looks down at me for a second then she lays down next to me. Her head barely touching my arm. I slip my left arm from under my head to around her shoulders to reassure her. Then she cuddles up to my side resting her head just below my shoulder.

"So Tamera told me a lot about you." I say looking down at her.

"Good or bad things?" Crystal asks looking back up at me.

"Mostly how you tend to remind her of me or me of you. I mean it got my interest but I'm not the type to like blind dates. But when I saw you from on stage tonight, I just knew that I had to know who you were. Then Tamera introduced me to you and it was like a dream come true." I say spacing out a bit.

"I'm glad I had that kind of effect on you." She says turning over to lay on her stomach propped up on her elbows.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask sitting up a little.

"Sure." She says a bit unsure.

"Why do you prefer to be called Spike instead of crystal? Crystal's a beautiful name." I ask curious and a bit confused.

"Because of these." She points to her collar and I chuckle. " No, actually Tamera called me that when she was mad at me and it stuck." Crystal says shrugging her shoulders.

"Can I ask you another question?" I ask taking her orange hair put of its ponytail.

"Sure." She responds breathless.

"Can I call you Crystal?" I ask putting my hand on her cheek.

"Mm-hum." She mutters as we slowly move towards each other.

Out lips meet softly. I lay back down and she follows our lips never parting. Her arms slide around my neck and mine go around her back and shoulders. Then we finally pull apart and look into each other's eyes. Her gold eyes glisten in the low moonlight.

"Do you want something to drink?" I ask breathless. 

She simply nods before she rolls off my chest. I stand up my eyes fixated on her's.

"I'll be right back." I say my eyes not leaving her's.

I turn around and head below deck. What am I doing? I hardly know her and I'm all over her. She probably thinks I'm just trying to sleep with her. Wait a minute. If she thought that she wouldn't have kissed me like _that_. She really likes me. I grab a bottle of champagne and two wineglasses. Holding the glasses in one hand and the bottle in the other I head back above deck.

"Hello AJ." A familiar female voice says seductively.

I look up and drop the champagne bottle.

****

Nick

I take Niki over to my mom's house. They hit it off really well. Everything goes very well until… Aaron shows up. 

"Hey Nick, who's your girlfriend?" He asks as Niki turns bright red.

"Her name is Niki and what business is it of yours little bro if she _is_ my girlfriend?" I say putting my arm protectively around Niki's shoulders.

She's been through a lot of stuff tonight, nerves wise anyway. All she needs is my brother bugging her. I look over at her and meet her lavender eyes. I can almost see her relax instantly. This may not have been such a bad idea after all.

****

Howie

As I drive to my house I notice Tamera's looking around and fidgeting a bit, which isn't like her. I take one hand off the wheel and put it over her clasped hand on her lap. Her fingers stop moving at my touch and she looks over at me.

"What's wrong angel?" I ask glancing from the road to her.

"Nothing." She says and I know she's lying.

"Tamera, I may not have been around a lot in the year we've been together but I know you well enough that you don't fidget like that unless something's wrong now what is it?" I ask as I stop my car at the beginning of my driveway.

I shut off the car and turn to look at her. My hand still covering her's. She looks at me and searches my face. She's been acting strange all night, now this. What's wrong?

"Howie it's nothing really. I was thinking." Tamera says pulling one hand from under mine and I catch her it with mine.

"Tamera what's wrong? You haven't been acting like yourself lately. You know you can tell me anything." I say as I hold her hand in mine.

"Can I just tell you later?" She asks as I meet her light blue eyes.

She's panicking. From the look in her eyes she wants to tell me but she's scared. I release her hand and put my hand on her cheek. She closes her eyes as ragged breath escapes her lips. She leans her head to my touch.

"Take all the time you need." I say comfortingly as I gently caress her cheek.

She keeps her eyes closed and I hear her softly whimper. What happened to her? Damn if so help me if anyone hurt her I'll kill them. I slid my hand off her cheek and she slowly opens her eyes. I smile wryly at her and restart my car.

****

Niki

Nick's mom was really sweet. We just left his mom's and he's taking me to his place for dinner. I was so nervous before but now… I'm acting like I would around Tamera or Spike. I don't know why I was so nervous, like Nick said he's just like any other guy. Once we get to Nick's place, it's a penthouse, I see he has playstation. So we end up playing playstation for a few hours. Then we cuddle up on the couch together under a big blanket and fall asleep watching _The Matrix_.

****

AJ

Natalia stands on deck where Crystal was laying.

"What the hell are you doing here and where's Crystal?!" I demand stepping up on deck in front of her.

"Oh you mean that slut? Oh she went for a little swim in the ocean." Natalia says smiling evilly.

I drop the two wineglasses and punch her in the face.

"I normally don't hit women but for _you_ I'll make an exception." I say before I run to the rail.

I frantically scan the water for Crystal. I spot her clinging desperately to one of the pilings of the dock. I dive overboard and quickly swim to her.

"Are you ok?" I ask as soon as I reach her.

"Yeah." She says before a wave crashes into us.

I grab onto her and she holds onto me. Once the wave passes we quickly swim back to the boat. As soon as we climb on deck I grab a blanket making sure Natalia is still knocked out. Then we get off the boat and sit in my car, Crystal wrapped in a blanket.

"I'm gonna take you home." I say as my heart cries for me not to.

"No. I want to stay with you." She says a bit unsure.

"No problem." I say smiling and she smiles back.

****

Tamera

Howie drives the rest of the way up the driveway a Spanish hacienda comes into view. He stops in front of it. I get out of the car spellbound.

"It looks like a hacienda from the days of the Dons and Santa Anna." I say spellbound as Howie chuckles.

"It is. It's one of the few left intact in the state." Howie says as he walks around his car to stand next to me.

"It's beautiful, a true Spanish rose." I say looking over at him.

"Just like you my dear. Come on there's something I want to show you." He says as he takes my hand.

He leads me around the hour and to an outdoor fire pit. There are four five-foot long wooden benches. There's already a fire built in the pit it just needs to be started. Behind the benches is a semi-circle of trees from the forest. I sit down on one of the closet bench as Howie starts the fire. I watch him try to start a match then light the paper and burn his fingers. He swears in Spanish and I laugh. He looks back at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You think you can do better? Be my guest." Howie says as he takes a step back from the fire pit.

"Ok." I say smirking as I pull out my lighter from my purses.

"You smoke?" Howie asks a bit revolted and I snort.

"Hell no. I just carry it cause you never know when you'll need it." I say as I light one corner of the paper.

I move over to the other corners and lit them. The fire begins blazing in no time. I sit back down on the bench a few feet from Howie.

"Quiet the pyro aren't you?" Howie teases.

"Well somebody's gotta know what they're doing." I say shrugging and we both break out laughing.

After a few minutes of laughing I stop and stare at the fire. Should I just tell him now or wait a little longer? The longer I wait the harder it'll get. I sigh and swallow hard. Here goes nothing.

"Howie, you know how I said all will be revealed when the time is right?" He nods, "Well it's time I tell you my past." I say turning to face him.

"But you already did, what else is there to know?" He asks confused.

I close my eyes and take a breath. I lick my lips and open my eyes. Just to meet Howie's dark brown eyes head on.

"My father was a very religious man, a strict Catholic. When I was about 11-12 I started researching other religions so that I could choose my own religion. The one religion that appealed to me was Wicca, so I secretly initiated myself and became a Wiccan.

"I'd perform spells and rituals either when he wasn't home or when he was a sleep. My mom quickly found out and was perfectly fine with the fact I was Wiccan and she even helped me hide it and buy supplies.

"When I was fifteen my mom died. She was hit by a drunk driver while she was walking home from the corner store by our house. That night I did a ritual to help her spirit make it to the other side and he caught me

"My dad was livid. He destroyed my altar and most of my room. Then he kicked me out and disowned me when I was eighteen. Those three years from when he found out were hell. He always made me work for everything, literally. Anything I wanted, I bought with money I made working. I've paid my way through college on scholarships I won in high school and got money for me to live on by working at the Union all four years." I say trying not to cry.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Howie asks concerned and confused.

"I didn't want your pity. But there's something else I need to tell you…, " I take a deep breath, "About a month ago I went to a party with Niki, Spike and a bunch of our other friends. Needless to say I had a little too much to drink but I was still in my right mind. I was just a bit tipsy. One of my guy friends offered to drive me home and I accepted not wanting to drive in my present state.

"For the most part he was a gentleman, but once we got to my apartment he-he tried to rape me. He didn't get far but… if Crystal and Niki hadn't of shown up to check on me who know what would have happened." I say as I break down into tears.

****

Howie

I watch still in shock as Tamera puts her head in her hands and cries. Should I let her cry or comfort her? To hell with it. I move closer to her on the bench and gently put my arm around her shoulders holding her close to my side. She looks up at me her pale blue eyes red from crying. She puts her arms around me and cries into my chest. I wrap my arms around her shaking shoulders and rub her back as her sobs lessen.

"It's alright Tamera. I'm here, no matter what I'm not going anywhere." I say soothingly and she lifts her head.

"You mean that don't you?" She asks surprised and unsure.

"With all my heart _mi querida_." I say stroking the side of her head with my hand.

She looks into my eyes a moment then wraps her arms tightly around my chest and rests her cheek on my shoulder. I rest one hand on the back of her head and hold her close with the other. I can feel her ragged uneven breath on my neck and she presses her hands to my back They move frantically pressing her palms on the muscles of my back.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I ask and she tightens her grip.

"No, I wanna stay with you… where I feel safe." Tamera whispers choking back a sob.

"Ok. That's no problem, none at all." I say caressing her back trying to soothe her.

****

Crystal

Once we reach AJ's mansion he changes into another beater, this time it's black, and a pair of shorts. He lets me borrow a t-shirt and a pair of snap-up pants. He gives me one of the guestrooms to sleep in. I walk around the room unable to sleep. AJ saved my life. If it hadn't of been for him… I'd be shark bait. Should I go talk to him? Suddenly the door eases open and I stop dead in my track. Who is it? Is it that crazy broad again? When I see it's just AJ I relax. He walks in and closes the door behind him. 

"You couldn't sleep either?" AJ asks standing in front of the door.

"No." I admit a bit red in the face.

"Come on. You wanna watch a movie in my room with me?" He asks holding his hand out to me.

"Ok." I say taking his hand.

He opens the door and leads me down the hall to his room. He has a big king size four post bed and a 25" TV on the opposite wall with a VCR. On the far right wall the door to a walk in closet is open. She sees clothes scattered on the floor of the closet and clothes on hangers.

"Wanna watch _Wild Things_?" AJ asks and my eyes light up.

"I love that movie." I say sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"Good." He says putting in the tape.

He turns the TV on then lays down on the bed his back propped up by pillows. I scoot back on the bed and lay down next to him. I cuddle up to his side and rest my head on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and I wrap mine around his chest. We watch the movie and fall asleep like that.

****

Tamera

Howie gives me the guestroom at the opposite end of the hall from his room. I lay down on the queen size bed my mesh shirt and sandals on a chair and my hair down. I keep moving tossing and turning on the bed to find a comfortable position, but can't. This bed is too damn big! Is it up and slam my hands down on the bed in frustration. A few stray curls fly in my face and I blow them out of my way.

Maybe I should go see if How's still awake? I will, it'll give me something to do. I get up and walk out of the room. The hallway is dark, on the right are more rooms and on the left is an iron rod railing that over looks the living room. My bare feet step gently on the wood floor quietly creep to the end of the hall and ease Howie's door open. His room is dark. I can see him king size bed and someone lying down under the sheet. He's asleep. I slowly start to close the door and turn back to the hallway.

"You couldn't' sleep either?" Howie asks making me jump.

"Yeah, I hope I didn't wake you." I say turning around and opening the door fully. 

"Not in the least. On the contrary I was just going to do the same thing." He says as he lights a candle on the nightstand next to his bed.

To my surprise his room is rather empty but it's similar to the room he had in the _I'll Never Break Your Heart_ video. I look at Howie who's sitting on his bed his back propped up by pillows. The sheet at his waist revealing his bare chest and the top of his sweatpants.

"Come here, you don't have to stand in the doorway." He says patting the bed next to him.

I smile and walk over to the bed, the door gently closing behind me. I sit down next to him and start feeling a bit self-conscious about sleeping in a tube top. Lucky for me my hair's in front of my shoulders covering me a bit. I push some of my curls behind my ear and cross my arms across my exposed stomach. Howie chuckles a bit and runs his fingers along my hair line to my ear,

"Self-conscious? You have no need to be. You know you can trust me as I trust you." He says sweetly as he gently caresses my cheek and tangles his fingertips in my fiery red curls.

"I know. I just… can't help it." I say as I let a ragged sigh escape my lips.

"I would never force you to do anything you didn't wan. You mean too much tom to lose you now." He says a little fear in his voice.

I meet his eyes and see the unspoken worry and concern in his dark brown eyes. He thinks that he'll lose me. I move closer to him and I wrap my bare arms around his bare chest. I press my cheek to his shoulder and hold him tightly.

****

Howie

Tamera's touch was searing on my chilled skin as she wraps her arms around me. My arms slide around her and my hand sits between her shoulder blades under her curls. She cuddles up close to my side and runs her hands up and down my back.

"You'll never lose me Howie not now, not ever." She whispers fiercely as if she was reading my mind.

I tighten my grip on her protectively and kiss her temple. She means too much to me to lose. Damn I forgot to give her her other surprise. Good thing it's up here.

"Before I forget again, I still have something for you." I say as I slide my hand off her back and open the drawer on my nightstand.

Tamera turns so her back is against me. I pull a small box from the drawer and close it. I put my arm around her shoulders and hold the box in front of her.

"Oh Howie, you didn't have to." She says as she takes it from my hand.

She opens the box and her eyes widen. Two silver rings sitting on a velvet pillow greet her eyes. She looks at me in surprise and I lock eyes with her.

"They're promise rings. I wanted to promise my heart to you." I say as I take the slimmer ring from the box.

I hold it so Tamera can see "Howard Dwayne Dourough" engraved inside the band.

"Oh Howie, this is so sweet I-I don't know what to say." She says spellbound, I smile and hold her hand out with my free hand.

"I, Howard Dwayne Dourough, promise my heart to you for the rest of my life. I promise to love and care for you for the rest of our lives. Blessed be." I say as I slip the ring on her middle finger.

She looks at me with surprise and a kind of acceptance in her pale blue eyes. She takes the other ring out. It has "Tamera Leann McCarty" engraved on the inside. She holds my hand in one hand and the ring in the other.

"I, Tamera Leann McCarty, promise my heart to you for the rest of my life. I promise to love and care for you for the rest of our lives. Blessed be." She says as she slips the ring on my middle finger.

"Now you know how much you mean to me, angel." I say before I kiss her.


	6. Chapter 5: Graduation Day

Chapter 5: Graduation Day

****

Niki

I stand in my room of mine and Spike's apartment in front of my full length mirror on the back of my door. I'm holding a blue silk dress that has a Chinese style collar and Chinese style print.

"Nah, I think Tam's wearing a dress like this." I say to myself as I throw the dress on my bed.

I grab another dress from my closet. This one is a red velvet dress. It's full length with a silt on the left side up to my mid thigh.

"Uh-uha." I say shaking my head.

I toss that dress on my bed then turn and pull another dress from my closet. This one is a pale sea green. It has straps spaghetti straps, is loose fitting and has two 2-inch triangle slits on the bottom sides. I smile as I take the dress off the hanger and slip it over my head. I run my brush through my blond curls. I'll just leave my hair down. I grab my silver hoop earrings and put them in my ears. I walk out of my room and into the living room. Spike's door is still closed.

"Damn it Spike. Ain't you ready yet?" I yell at her as I sit on the couch.

"Yeah, take a chill pill." She snaps through the door.

Then about a second later her door opens. She's wearing a skin tight red vinyl dress. Her silver hoops slightly showing in her mass of orange hair. Then the doorbell rings.

"That's Tam." I say turning to answer the door.

I open the door to reveal Tamera wearing a black silk Chinese style dress. It's sleeveless with a Chinese style collar and a Chinese snake dragon design on it. Her fiery curls back in a loose bun to reveal her earrings. They're gold studs with a gold heart hanging down with a pearl inside. A gold oval locket stands out around her neck. I smile as she walks in.

"Wearing you mom's locket?" I ask smiling.

"Yeah, I had to. She would have loved to be here for me." She says soberly putting her hand on the gold chain.

"She'd be very proud of you." Spike says walking up to her and putting her hand on her shoulder.

"I know. I-I just wish she was still here." Tamera says her pale blue eyes filled with unshed tears.

"But she is here," Tamera looks at me confused," She's here in spirit and she's here in you." I say smiling.

Tamera smiles back and wipes a tear from her eye. We normally don't talk about Tam's mom. Both Spike and I know it's a sensitive subject, Tam loved her mom a lot. I may not have known her long but she was a good woman… I just remember how heartbroken Tam was when she told us she was dead. I hurt me too, like it was my own mother. I was over by Tam's so much after I met her with Spike that she was like a second mother to both of us.

"Come on we have to be there in ten minutes." Tamera says sniffling.

"Ok." Spike says slipping her vinyl knee high boots on.

****

AJ

Me, Howie, Brian, Nick and Kevin walk into the auditorium as they're announcing Crystal's name. We all clap. I look down and watch her. She's in a black cap and gown with the bottom of a red vinyl dress trailing down from the bottom of the gown.

"That's my girlfriend!" I yell.

She glances up at us. She waves before she takes her diploma. As she's walking off the stage she looks up at us again and smiles.

"Tamera McCarty." The announcer says.

Tamera steps up onto the stage. She wears the same black cape and gown only the bottom of a black silk dress trails down her legs. Her hair barely peaking out of the bottom of her cap.

"That's my Spanish rose!" Howie yells as Nick whistles.

"Spiral macaroni red head!" I yell as Kevin claps loudly in my ear.

I know she hears me cause she stifles a laugh as she walks further across the stage. She gets her diploma. When she reaches the other end of the stage she looks up at us and waves.

I watch the rest of the ceremony, waiting for it to end so I can see and talk to Crystal. I spent all day yesterday with her, Howie and Tamera. We went shopping. I glance over at Howie and Nick. Howie's eyes stay on Tamera and Nick is searching for Niki.

****

Tamera

The ceremony just ended and me, Crystal and Niki are making our way to the bathroom. So we can take off our capes and gowns. Once I get mine off I take my hair out of the loose bun. Twisting it up into a bun atop my head I hold it in place with two black chopsticks. Crystal puts her hair half up in a braid to show off her silver hoop earrings. Niki just simply fluffs her hair and leaves it down. We all stand facing each other and smile.

"When they see us they're all gonna fall flat on their asses." Niki says smiling.

"You mean they're gonna all have heart attacks." Crystal says snickering.

"Come on. Let's knock 'um dead." I say smiling.

We all walk out of the bathroom me leading, Crystal on my right and Niki on my left. We walk out the front door and see the guys all standing around a tree. Once they see us Nick takes a startled step back into the trunk of the tree. AJ was going to lean on the tree with his hand and misses falling on top of Nick. And Howie was going to lean back on the tree but missed and fell flat on his back.

The three of us stifle a laugh as we approach them. I stand over Howie and extend my hand to him. He slips his hand in mine and I pull him up. He stood there for a moment looking me up and down. I see he's wearing a pair of black dress pants and a red dress shirt the first three buttons are open.

"You look… gorgeous." He says spellbound.

"Thank you, you don't look half bad yourself Howie." I say smiling and lightly blushing.

Before anyone can say another word I hear three shots. I drop and so does everyone else. I hear one bullet ricochet off the tree then Niki cry out in pain. I look over at her, Nick holding her close while she holds her hand over her forearm. A stream of blood flows down her apricot skin like a raging river.

"Oh my god! Niki!" Crystal yells crawling over to her.

I sit up on my knees and look around. Students, teachers and parents alike are all crouched down behind something. I see a black mustang drive past with a blond driving, a Latino chick in the back seat and a brunette in the passenger seat.

I shake my head and look back at Niki. They guys are all crowded around her. Nick holding her against his chest, AJ next to Crystal on Niki's right, Howie on her left and Brian and Kevin in front of her. I mover over in between Howie and Kevin.

"Howie give me you cell phone." I say holding my hand out.

"Ok." Howie says unsure as he puts his cell phone in my hand.

I quickly dial 9-1-1. As the phone rings in my ear I quickly run what just happened through my head. Three shots rang out, we all dived and a ricochet hit Niki. A black mustang drove past a few seconds after the ricochet hit Niki.

"9-1-1 emergency service." A female operator says breaking my trail of thought.

"There's been a drive by shooting. One person has a minor shot wound." I say trying to stay calm.

"Alright where are you?"

"On the University Of Florida Orlando campus across from the Pearlman Auditorium."

"Ok police and an ambulance are on their way. How badly is the person injured?"

"She was hit in the forearm with a ricochet."

"Alright now if you can try to remove the bullet. It'll lesson the pain."

"Ok." I say and hang up the phone with out a second thought.

I set the phone down on Howie's lap. Then move forward so I'm directly in front of Niki. She looks at me tears streaming from her lavender eyes.

"Ok Niki let me see your arm." She gives me a questioning look, "Just do it damn it!" I order as she lowers her hand.

Blood flows from the bullet wound in the center of her forearm. I gently turn her arm to see the top of the bullet protruding out of her skin. A slight smile crosses my face but disappears just as quickly.

"This is gonna hurt." I say putting my hand on the back of her forearm.

"What are you gonna do?" Niki asks frightened.

"Remove the bullet." I say as I hold the bullet between my thumb and forefinger.

I pull the bullet out of her arm with no problem and a cry of pain from Niki. Sirens approach and then everything goes quickly. We all give a testimony to the police on what happened and Niki got her arm looked at. The bullet didn't go through her bone, thank the gods, just the flab on her arm. Once everything was said and done, and after Niki was released it was early afternoon. We all headed to AJ's mansion, finally, still determined to have a good time.


	7. Chapter 6:Introducing the Wild Angels

Chapter 6: Introducing the Wild Angels

****

Crystal

We're all hanging out at AJ's. Eating lunch and watching movies. Then we moved to this big Rec. room with a surround sound stereo. I almost saw Tamera's eyes light up when she saw all the DJ equipment siting in one corner of the room.

"Ok who wants to be DJ?" AJ asks turning on the stereo system with a computer I just noticed.

"I will." Tamera volunteers with an evil smirk.

"Alright get up here." AJ says smiling evilly back at her.

Ok they're up to something, and I don't like it. It could just be that AJ knows that Tamera loves playing DJ. When we were kids and I threw my first big party, for my 16th birthday, she was the DJ and it was a blast. She always knows the right music to play… but back then it seemed like she always wanted to be DJ so that she wasn't noticed and really she wasn't. When ever I mentioned my best friend people looked at me like "Who?" when I'd say Tamera's name. I sigh as I glance around. It's only me, Niki, Nick, Howie, Tamera and AJ now, the other boys left to be with their wives. 

****

Tamera

I walk up to AJ's DJ set up and sit down in the chair behind it. This is a good set up, expensive too. He hands me a headset microphone and I put it on. I smile at him and he smiles back. The last time I was here AJ showed me this stuff and he found out how good of a DJ I am. 

"The Napster on the computer is connected to the sound system and all my CDs are behind you. Have fun." He says as she starts walking away.

"You know I will." I whisper to him evilly.

Ok let's get this party going. I scan Napster, adding songs to the mix. I start _I Want You_ by Savage Garden and Crystal and Niki start dancing. I sit back and watch everyone dance and notice Howie's not dancing. Aww my poor Howie's lonely with out me to dance with. I put a few songs on the play-list and as soon as the song ends I put on _One in a Million_ by Aaliyah.

"I know it's still early but hey we all gotta let that special someone know that _they're_ one in a million." I say looking around.

I see AJ asking Crystal to dance and Nick and Niki dancing. I slip off the headset and walk over to Howie who's not paying attention. He looks so sad with his head in his hands staring at the floor. I guess he'll be happy that I'm coming over by him.

****

Howie

__

One in a Million just started and I watch AJ, Spike, Nick and Niki dance. Why does Tamera have to be DJ? I wanna dance with her. I sigh as I look down at the floor.

"You look rather lonely my Sweet D." A voice calls from my side.

I turn my head to see Tamera, one look at her takes my breath away. The black oriental style dress she's wearing shows her shape like it was molded to her form. A single red curl falls over her face out of the bun held up by two black chopsticks. Compared to her I feel completely under dressed. I stand as she reaches a hand out to me.

"Would you care to dance?" Tamera asks with a sweet smile on her face.

"I'd be a fool to refuse such an angel." I say taking her hand putting it around my neck.

She complies to me by stepping closer putting her bare arms around my neck. As is lip my arms around her waist she presses her body against mine. The air catches in my throat as I feel her full body against mine. She watches my face and sees my eyes widen as her body rubs against mine. She gives me an evil smirk as I start to turn red.

"What's wrong Howie? Not used to a girl being this close to you?" She teases rubbing up against me hard and at my most sensitive point.

I try to swallow a shutter but allow a whimper to escape my lips. A throaty seductive chuckle emanates from Tamera along with a seductive smirk. I've never seen her like this before. I don't know whether to like it or not.

"_Your love is one and a million_

It goes on and on and on

It gives me a real good feelin'

All day long." Tamera sings loud enough for me to hear her, again not missing a note or a beat.

We dance and I hold her close to me our bodies still close together. As the song ends Tamera doesn't move but rests her head on my shoulder. _Beauty & the Beast_ by Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson plays and she cuddles closer to me. I look down at the top of her head and smiles rubbing her back gently. Her lips brush against my bare neck and a small shutter escapes me.

****

AJ

I walk up to Crystal as _One in a Million_ plays. She stops and looks at me. I'm wearing a black dress shirt open to reveal a white beater and black dress pants. 

"May I have the honor of this dance mademoiselle?" I ask holding my hand out to her.

"I'd be a fool to refuse such an offer." Crystal says taking my hand.

I pull her to me and she comes willingly. She slips her bare arms inside my dress shirt and wraps her arms around my chest. She presses her body in her red vinyl dress against me and I hold her to me. Her hands move up and down my back her hands pressed against my muscles. My hands rest on the small of her back, my thumbs at the edge of the vinyl.

****

Niki

I fluff my curly blond hair as I walk over to Nick. He has his back to me. He wears a blue dress shirt over black dress pants. I come up behind him and slip my bare arms around his waist. His back straightens as his hands find mine.

"Hi Niki." Nick says turning around leaving my hands around his waist.

"Hi." I say pulling him close to me.

I rest my head on his shoulder as he wraps his arms around my shoulders. I can't believe that I didn't believe Tamera knew the boys. She was always on the phone and always knew where they were on tour; she even knew when they'd be home and what time their flight got in. For a while I thought she was a bit obsessed but she kept insisting that she was going out with Howie. Now I'm a believer. I've got Nick my favorite member of my favorite band. I smile as the song shifts to _Beauty & the Beast_.

****

Howie

What is Tamera doing to me? Does she even realize how she's acting is messing with me? She's never acted remotely like this before. How can she make me feel this vulnerable without even trying? _No_ girl's ever done this to me. I don't understand what I'm feeling… and Tamera seems to know exactly what she's doing. As the song ends Tamera looks up at me her pale blue eyes meeting mine then she kisses me.

Her hands go to my neck as she pulls me closer to deepen the kiss. Again I can feel her body against mine were I feel the most vulnerable. Her thumb brushes my ear barely touching it and I shutter. How can she make me feel like this?

****

Tamera

I know even before I kissed him that Howie had a hard-on, and _I_ was the cause of it. I'm not totally sure why I'm doing this but… ever since I fell asleep next to him after he gave me the promise ring… I've been wishing to take our relationship to the next level. I realized when we were laying there together that he's the first person I've ever felt… safe and protected with. As I slowly pull my lips from his and look into his dark brown eyes. _Have You Ever_ by Brandy plays as I take a deep breath.

"I love you Howard Dwayne Dourough." I say my eyes not leaving his.

His jaw slightly drops and his eyes widen. I feel his arms tighten around my waist as he holds me tighter to him. I never thought I'd be able to get those words out. I never told him how I truly felt until now. I can tell it means as much to him as it does to me.

"I love you too Tamera Leann McCarty." Howie says his voice caught in his throat.

I kiss him on the cheek before I put my head on his shoulder again. One of his hands slowly moves up my back. His fingertips trail up my spine. A small whimper escapes from me as his hand reaches the back of my neck. I hear a throaty chuckle emanate from his throat as he runs his fingertips on the back of my neck barely touching my skin. I slowly slide my hand off his neck and down his chest between us. I roughly grab him and lift my head as he gasps and shutters at the same time. His widened dark brown eyes meet mine, as I don't loosen my grip on him.

"Don't tease me D, unless you mean it." I say as I grab him again, gentler this time, he shutter slightly melting in my arms.

"Mmm, w-what makes you think I _don't_?" He says barely above a whisper.

"Then you'll have to wait till later." I say before I give him a quick kiss on the cheek before I walk back over to the DJ stuff.

I lightly laugh to myself as I sit down and the look of shock on his face. I've never seen Howie's face that red before. I put my headset back on still chuckling as the song ends.

"Will Niki and Crystal please report over to the DJ equipment?" I ask putting on _Stop_ by Spice Girls.

****

AJ

As Crystal walks over to Tamera both Nick and I look at Howie. His face is as red as a beet and I hear him mumble something in Spanish. What ever Tam did it must have been good to get him to turn _that_ red. I stifle a laugh as we walk over to him.

"What happen? Tam having a little too much fun with you?" I say as Nick snickers.

"Oh ha ha very funny. You'd be the same way if Spike was acting the way Tamera was." Howie complains scratching the back of his head.

"I wanna know what they're up to over there." Nick says looking back at the girls behind my DJ stuff.

I hear them all laugh and shake their heads in agreement. Ok they're planing something… Or Tamera is and is getting them in on it. Either way things are gonna get interesting.

"What ever it is… it's not good, for _us_." I say watching them from a distance.

****

Tamera

I slip off the headset and put the three portable headsets next to the computer. Niki and Crystal step behind the wall of DJ equipment. I smile to myself as I see the curious looks on both of my best friend's faces.

"What is it Tam?" Crystal asks her hand on her hip.

"Ok we all know how the boys sound… so why don't we introduce them to the Wild Angels?" I say tapping my finger on one of the headsets a smirk on my face.

"Now you're talkin'." Niki says grabbing a headset 

"Let's show 'em they're not the only ones with talent around here." Crystal says grabbing her headset.

She attaches the battery pack to her low dropping back. I tie an elastic band around Niki's and my waist and put my battery pack on it. We put our headsets on look at each other and laugh. We look like Spice Girls, well three of them anyway.

"The usual?" Crystal asks.

"Not exactly. We'll open with _Too Much_ then you'll sing _Affirmation_, Niki'll sing _Crazy_ and I'll sing _Wild Angels_." I explain.

"You're singing a song about us?" Crystal asks with a smirk.

"No Spike, it's by Martina McBride. I brought my CD, no let's do this." I say setting up the Napster to play _Too Much_.

The three of us step in front of the DJ stuff and look at the boys. We all turn on our headsets. We stand me in the center Niki on my left and Crystal on my right. I glance over at both of them a smirk on my face.

"Alright boys, now we've seen and heard all of you sing… it's our turn. Hit it Tam." Niki says as I turn and start the song.

****

Nick

We turn and watch the girls as the sounds of _Too Much_ start. So this is what they were planing. This is gonna be interesting.

"_Love is blind, as far as the eyes can see,_

Deep and meaningless, words to me," Spike sings her voice deep but distinctly feminine.

"_Easy lover, I need a friend_

Road to nowhere, twist and turns but will this never end," Niki sings her voice melodic and sweet.

"_Well my dear you'll know that he please me_

But sometime illusions ain't no revolutions,

That ain't no release for me." Tamera sings her voice enchanting and sassy.

Damn! They're good! I would have never thought they could sing like that. I turn to AJ and Howie. I see a surprised look on AJ's face and a satisfied smirk on Howie's.

"I never knew they could sing like that." I say still half-mesmerized.

"They must have been practicing this for a long time." AJ says his eyes bot leaving Spike.

"I knew she'd sing." Howie says still smiling.

"What'd you mean man?" AJ asks glancing at Howie.

"I've heard her sing before. She said she didn't like showing off but… I've been talking with her this week and I guess it changed her mind." Howie explains looking at AJ.

"We've never heard her sing before." I say turning back to face them.

"I've only heard her sing twice so don't think I'm not as surprised as you two." Howie sys as we all put our attention back on the girls.

"_Too much of nothing so why don't we give it a try,_

Too much of something we're gonna believing a lie." All three of them harmonize together creating a beautiful harmony.

The three of us start clapping as Niki, Spike and Tamera bow. Tamera and Niki step around the DJ stuff and Spike stands alone.

****

AJ

I would never have believed it if I hadn't seen and heard it myself. They sound great together, or apart for that matter. The intro to Savage Garden's _Affirmation_ begins playing as I watch Crystal tap her foot to the beat.

"_I believe the sun should never set upon and argument._

I believe we place out happiness in other people's hands.

I believe that Junk food tastes so good because it's bad for you.

I believe your parents did the best job they knew how to do.

I believe that beauty magazines promote low self-esteem.

I believe I'm loved when I'm completely by myself alone.

"_I believe in karma what you give is what you get returned._

I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned.

I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side.

I believe you don't know what you've got until you say good-bye." Crystal sings her tone matching that of the singer but still sounding feminine and very sexy.

I smile as I watch her sing. Then I turn to Nick and Howie. We should get out producer to hear them.

"We should get them to sing when we start recording our new album." I say to them mirroring what I'm thinking.

"That's a good idea, but don't tell the girls." Nick says and Howie nods in agreement.

I look back at Crystal. She has a beautiful voice. If I'm famous she should be too. I don't see why not I mean her, Niki and Tamera all have talent so we should all flaunt it. The song ends and we all clap as Crystal bows then walks back behind the DJ stuff.

****

Nick

Niki walks out from behind the DJ stuff a few minutes after Spike walks behind it. She stands in front of it and takes a deep breath. I smile as she looks over her shoulder and nods. My smile widens when the intro to _Crazy_ by Britney Spears plays.

"_Baby I'm so into you._

You've got that somethin',

What can I do?

Baby you spin me around,

The earth is movin'

But I can't feel the ground.

Every time you look at me,

My heart is jumpin' it's easy to see.

Loving you means so much more

More than anything I ever felt before.

"_You drive me crazy,_

I just can't sleep.

I'm so excited I'm in too deep.

Crazy but if feels alright,

Baby thinkin' of you keeps me up all night." Niki sings her voice mirroring Britney's a bit but her voice has more sass and edge.

I'm truly amazed. I never knew the girls had this kind of talent. They sound amazing, _Niki_ sounds amazing! I think AJ's right, if our producer hears them, I know he'll love them. These girls have real potential to make it big and Tam tells me she writes songs for them too. Talk about multi-talented. I'm proud of Niki. It takes major guts to get up in front of a group and sing, _I_ should know.

****

Niki

The last few beats of Crazy end as the boys clap and I bow. I hear Tamera and Spike whispering as I step behind the DJ booth and Tamera steps out in front. Spike hits play on the CD player and _Independence Day_ plays instead of _Wild Angels_. I look at Spike confused.

"I thought she was singin' _Wild Angels_?" I ask her as Tamera starts singing.

"She was but she thought she had a different CD or whatever. So she changed her song." Spike says as I take off my microphone.

****

Howie

Tamera walks out in front of the DJ equipment her face lowered a bit her cheeks pink. One red curl falls down her face over her left eye. The intro to _Independence Day_ by Martina McBride starts. She taps her hand on her hip. Suddenly she lifts her head the pink gone from her cheeks.

"_Well she seemed alright by dawns early light_

Though she looked a little worried and weak.

She tried to pretend he wasn't drinkin' again,

But daddy left the proof on her cheek.

I was only eight years old that summer

And I always seemed to be in the way.

So I took myself down to the fair in town

On Independence Day. 

"_Now word gets around in a small small town._

They said he was a dangerous man,

But mamma was proud and she stood her ground.

She knew she was on the losin' end.

Some folks whispered, some folks talked

But everybody looked the other way

When time ran out there was no one about

On Independence Day.

"_Let freedom ring, let the white dove sing._

Let the whole world know that today

Is a day of reckoning.

Let the weak be strong, let the right be wrong.

Roll that stone away, let the guilty pay.

It's Independence Day." Tamera sings her voice passionate and beautiful with a country twang to her voice that I've never noticed before.

I smile to myself as I watch Tamera sing as she has twice before. She has such a beautiful voice and her and the girls harmonize extremely well. They must have been practicing this act together for years. It reminds me of me, AJ and Nick. We all kept running into each other and started a trio. And look at us now, one of the top pop bands in the world. To think of what fame the girls could reach if they got into this business. They'd be unstoppable… and they could tour with us. Before I can think another thought the song ends and the guys are clapping for her as she stands up straight.

She looks at us and smiles as Niki and Spike walk out from behind the DJ equipment and stand on either side of Tamera. She looks at each of them and all three of them join hands and bow. We continue clapping then we all whistle at them. As the girls stand up they all start laughing as Tamera looks out at us adjusting her mic on her head.

"All three of you know us as Tamera, Niki and Spike but we've acquired the name of Wild Angels." Tamera explains as Niki takes her mic off her head.

"We are the Wild Angels and that's how we're gonna stay." Niki says before Tamera snatches it back and smacks Niki up side her head.

Tamera shakes her head as she walks behind the DJ equipment again. Then Niki and Spike walk over to Nick and AJ. I watch as Tamera takes off her headset and messes with the computer.

****

Crystal

I walk over to AJ with smile on my face. My eyes drop to the floor as I stand in front of him. He puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head to look into his hazel eyes.

"You sound beautiful Crystal." AJ says proudly.

"Thank you. We've been singing since we were in high school." I say shyly as I smile at him.

"It's obvious you girls practice a lot, you three sound great. Next week we're going into the studio to start recording our new album, do you wanna come with us?" AJ asks putting his hand on my cheek.

"Sure, sounds like fun." I say stepping closer to him. 

He pulls my head closer to him and we kiss. His arms go around my waist and mine go around his neck. _My All_ by Mariah Carey plays as we kiss.

****

Niki

I walk over to Nick as _My All_ plays and I smile. I drape my arms around Nick's shoulders and he slides his arms around my waist. He pulls me to him so our bodies barely touch. He smiles at me leaning his forehead to mine.

"You have a wonderful voice." Nick says his blue eyes meet my lavender eyes.

"Thank you… but it's not as good as yours." T say resting my head on his shoulder.

He moves his hand to rest on my head. He strokes my head, entangling his fingers in my curls. I smile again my arms sliding to his waist.

"Your voice is beautiful, I hope you know that Niki. It's as beautiful as you are." Nick says and I lift my head to look at him.

I meet his eyes and fall into them. We slowly melt together in a long and sweet kiss. He holds me close and I hold him back. I've never felt like this towards a guy before. I feel so vulnerable and yet so protected and safe. Nick would never hurt me. I feel so close to him even though I've only really known him a few says, even thought I've been following his career for years. I don't know what's happening but I never want it to end! I don't think I could ever live like I had before I met Nick again. I-I think I love him.

****

Howie

After a few seconds _My All_ starts then Tamera walks back out from behind the DJ equipment. She smiles and slowly walks up to me. I smile back at her as she stands before me.

"What brought that on?" I ask as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"What? Us singing? Just thinkin' about what you said. Besides I thought it was about time that you and other boys heard us sing." She says softly holding me tightly against her.

"_Baby can't you feel me,_

Imaging I'm looking in your eyes?

I can see you clearly

Vividly amazing in my mind

Except you're so far

Like a distant star

I'm wishing on tonight." Tamera sings quietly but with so much emotion that I think she's crying.

I hold her tightly to me and rub her back. I lean my head on her's and I hear her breathing heavily. She grabs a fist full of the back of my shirt and I feel a tear fall on my neck. I put my hand on her bare neck and she feels incredibly cold to my touch. I press my hand to her neck and stroke her neck.

I hear a shutter escape her lips as the song ends and _End of the Road_ by Boys II Men plays. I look down at her head and I pull out her chopsticks with my hand. Her fiery spiral curls tumble down her head. I kiss the top of her head then I lift her head to look into her pale blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask rubbing her cheek.

"N-nothing… It's just that that song reminded me of you while you were gone." Tamera says tears still glittering in her eyes.

"I'm here now, I'm never going to leave you again." I say stroking the side of her face.

"Don't say that! Don't lie to me! You _know_ you have to leave me again your life demands it!" She yells over the music as she takes a step back away from me and pushes my arms off her.

AJ, Spike, Nick and Niki all stop and watch as the song keeps plying in the background. I look at Tamera, she watches me too except… she's hyperventilating. Why'd she all of a sudden go nuts on me? I never thought that another girl could have mood swings like Sharen. I thought I was rid of that shit when I got together with Tamera.

"Tam what's wrong?" Spike asks as Tamera looks at her panicked.

"What happened?" Niki asks as she looks at her still panicked.

"Are you ok?" AJ asks as Tamera looks t him then closes her eyes and puts her hands over her ears.

"Leave me alone!" Tamera says before she drops to her knees and hunches over.

"Tamera is ok." I say putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Tamera shrieks before he jumps to her feet and runs out of the room.

I stand there staring after her in total dumbfounded shock. My eyes turn to AJ, Spike, Nick and Niki. From Spike and Niki I meet comforting and understanding glances. But from Nick and AJ I get total confusion and a need for answers. I start to go after her then Spike and Niki stop me.

"Let us go." Spike says putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"No offense Howie but we know her better then you do and we probably know what's wrong with her." Niki says before she and Spike start to walk after her.

"Well what's wrong?" Nick asks stopping them in their tracks.

"Howie must've said something that reminded her of when-when her dad used to hit her." Spike says quickly.

"Sometimes something can trigger a memory in her mind and she gets these total flash backs. She forgets where she is and she totally freaks." Niki explains before she and Spike turn again and they leave.


	8. Chapter 7: Secrets and Broken Dreams

Chapter 7: Secrets & Broken Dreams

****

AJ 

I watch silently as Crystal and Niki walk out of the room after Tamera. I look to Howie for answers. I'm not even sure what just happened. Tam just freaked. What Niki said got me thinking, Tam's been very secretive about her past.

"Howie did you know about that?" Nick asks breaking my trail of thought.

"No… I didn't even know he hit her." Howie says sounding spacey.

"Seems like Tam's been keepin' secrets from us." I say looking from Nick to Howie.

"It's not that she means to. She's had a hard life since her mother died. She just told me about it the night of the concert. When I asked why she didn't tell me, she said she didn't want us to pity her." Howie explains as Crystal and Niki run back in.

"She's gone and so is Howie's corvette." Niki says breathless.

"Where could she have gone?" I ask looking at Crystal.

"I don't know. She could be at her apartment, at the beach or even at Howie's place." Crystal says with a sigh of aspiration.

"How about we do this? Me and Niki'll go to check the beach, you and AJ go the her apartment and one of us should give Howie a ride home so he can look there." Nick suggests looking around at all of us.

"Sounds like a plan, take your cell Nick so we can keep in touch." I say as I turn on my cell phone.

"Howie why don't you come with me and Nick? That way if she's not there you can come with us to the beach." Niki says taking Nick's free hand as he turns on his cell phone.

"Ok. That's fine with me." Howie says melancholically.

"Let's go then, maybe we can catch her." Crystal says taking my hand and dragging me out to my Expedition.

****

Crystal

When Niki and I got up stairs Tamera was no where in sight. I hope we find her. AJ and I climb in his Expedition and we start towards Tamera's apartment. I sink back into the seat and close my eyes. When I open them I look over at AJ. He's gripping the wheel tightly.

"What's wrong AJ?" I ask turning to look at him.

"Nothing. Just wondering how much Tamera's hiding from us." AJ says not taking his eyes off the road.

"It's not that she was hiding it but… she doesn't like talking about the years after her mother died. Even if it was seven years ago." I say as my eyes turn back to the road.

The lights from the streetlight flickering on over the streets. I sigh as I close my eyes. An image of Tamera with her curls cut to her jawbone flashes in my mind. A smile crosses my lips then fades as the image changes to one of Tamera, her curls the same length but her eyes tear filled and a black eye forming over her right eye. I whimper slightly as I let the memory replay in my mind.

~~~

Tamera stands in the doorway of my parent's house. Her curls mussed about her head. I grab her hand and pull her inside.

"It's Tam mom!" I yell as I pull Tamera up the stairs to my room.

I push her inside and close the door behind me. She sits down on my bed and I sit down next to her. I look closely at her face and see a bruise beginning to form over her right eye.

"What happened? He beat you up again did he?" I ask as she leans against the wall.

"This time it was because I got home a half-hour late from school. I told him I was staying after to finish my test and he acted like I never mentioned it." Tamera says before she starts sobbing.

"Tam you gotta get outta there. I can't stand to see you like this anymore. We've got two more months before graduation and I won't stand for this anymore!" I say hitting my fist on the bed.

"Where am I gonna go Crystal?" She asks looking at me with tear filled eyes.

"Stay here, my mom would be cool with that. Please Tam, I have a hard enough time sleeping knowing you're in that house with that man." I say moving closer to her.

A shutter escapes her lips as she closes her eyes again. When she opens her eyes her pale blue eyes meet mine. She licks her lips and sniffles. Then takes a deep breath.

"You're right, I need to get outta there before he hurts me anymore." Tamera says wiping her eyes.

~~~

I sigh as I open my eyes. The road speeds by as I look back over at AJ. His eyes may be on the road but I can see the worry in his hazel eyes.

"Try not to be hard on her for keeping her past a secret. She's had a hard life and she doesn't like talking about it." I say reaching over and putting my hand over his on the wheel.

He glances over at me then back at the road. He holds my hand in between the seats. AJ glances back at me and smiles.

"You're right. I'll try to ease up to her. She's my home girl after all." AJ says making me smiles as we pull up to Tamera's apartment building.

****

Howie

I follow Nick and Niki out of AJ's house to Nick's Dirango. I hop in the back still feeling numb. As the front doors clam I sit there looking out the window indifferently. What just happened still hasn't fully registered.

I never had any clue not even an _inkling_ that her father did that to her… No wonder it was hard for her to tell me about her past. I should understand why she's acting like this… and yet I can't help but think she's acting like a bit of a baby. I stare blankly out the window as Nick drives toward my hacienda. 

"You all there D?" Nick asks shooting a quick glance over his shoulder at me.

"Huh? Oh, I-I'm fine Nick." I say distracted.

"What's on your mind Howie?" Niki asks turning her head to look at me.

"Just letting what happened register." I say not taking my eyes off the road flying by.

"Look Howie I don't know how much of her past she told you but I can tell she never told you that she was abused. You gotta understand that even after being free of him for four year she's still emotionally and physically healing. So she didn't want to talk about it. Me and Crystal only know because she came to school with a bruise on her shoulder." Niki explains and I can feel her eyes on me.

Then she turns around and leaves me alone with my thoughts. I'm still having a hard time accepting this. But then again if explains a lot about why Tamera was always made a big deal about feeling safe with me. My eyes widen then I turn my head and my eyes fall on the promise ring on my right hand. It all makes sense. Why she would always make sure I was never afraid to lose her. She was a bit clingy because she lost her mom and was beaten for it. We have to find her!

I look up and see the houses of my neighborhood. We pull into my driveway and stop in front of my hacienda. She's not here… but I'm still going in, I can at least grab a blanket if she's at the beach.

"You guys stay here I'll be back." I say before I hop out of Nick's Dirango.

****

Crystal

I stand in the doorway of Tamera's apartment with AJ. It's a mess! Clothes thrown around the living room, her bed unmade and the blankets half off. Her kitchen is in some kind of order. I walk over to her desk and see her journal sitting with a pen sticking out of the closed cover. I glance back at AJ. He's looking in her room.

"Well she's not here." AJ says turning around as I slid into the seat in front of the desk.

I open the journal to the last page. Setting the pen down I start skimming the last entry. AJ walks up behind me and puts his hand on my shoulder. 

"What's it say?" He asks as I look up at him.

"Her brother called her because he couldn't make it to the graduation. She called him back and he told her that her dad died, he had a stroke. Scott mustn't of known he hit her cause he graduated from high school before her mom died." I say as I close Tamera's journal and put it back on the desk.

"Who's Scott?" He asks as I get up off the chair.

"Her older brother. Don't worry she was gonna introduce you boys at the graduation but since he didn't show she couldn't." I explain as I head into Tamera's bedroom.

"What're you doing?" AJ asks from the doorway.

"I'm grabbing Tam some clothes to change into. Just call Nick and tell him she's not here." I say as I pick up a pair of blue jeans and sweatpants.

I grab her small duffel bag form the floor of her closet. I stuff the jeans and sweatpants inside along with her brush and deodorant. I open the top drawer of her dresser and grab her one of her sports bras and a pair of underwear. I have to suppress a laugh when I close the drawer. I pick up a t-shirt she has from Eagle River and a red long john Tommy shirt, then put them in the duffel bag. As I walk out of her room I zip up her duffel bag.

"Ah-huh… Ok we'll meet ya down there… Later Nickay." AJ says before he hangs up his cell phone.

"Well?" I ask slinging the duffel bag over my shoulder.

"She's not at Howie's. I told Nick we'd meet them down at the beach." He explains putting his cell phone in his pocket.

"Great let's go." I say as we head for the door.

****

Tamera

I get out of Howie's corvette tears streaming down my face. I take of my high-heeled sandals and leave them in the car. I look out at the ocean and see the sun setting over the horizon. Why did I go off at Howie like that? He's not my brother. I can't believe I let one of my flash backs affect me like that. That hasn't happened in _years_. God Howie must think I'm insane, and Nick and AJ probably won't speak to me again.

I fall to my knees on the damp sand. Sobs escape my lips as I hunch over crying. Why'd Scott have to call to tell me he can't be here for me? I was at _all_ his graduations and he misses both my high school _and_ college graduations. This isn't his fault… its not his fault dad had a stroke. But I can't go home for the funeral. My family knows I'm Wiccan, they'll think I killed him I know it.

I want Howie! Why'd I have to run away from the one person I actually love? I just to tell him and the guys everything. I-I just wish they were here. I sob harder as I her a distant car door slam.

"Tamera!" I hear Niki yell form behind me.

I hear someone running toward me at full speed. They put their arm around my shoulders. I don't care who it is I turn into their arm and bury my head in their shoulder. They wrap a warm blanket around me their arms around my shoulders. I lift my head slightly and I see its Howie.

"Howie!" I chock out before I bury my head back in his shoulder.

His arms feel so safe and warm around me. He rubs my back soothingly as my sobs silence and my tear subside. I whimper softly as I cling to him.

"I'm gonna take her to my car." Howie says as he stands up with me in his arms.

"Is she gonna be ok?" I hear Nick ask as I hear another car pull up.

"I'll make sure she is." Howie says protectively as his arms tighten around me.

I can feel Howie walking with me in his arms. His arms locked tightly around me. I hear two car doors slam and then another open. Howie sets me down on the backseat of his corvette then he sits down next to me. I back away from him like a scared child.

"It's ok Tamera. It's just us, you know your friends." Nick says making me smiles.

"She's shook up not stupid Nick." I hear Crystal chime in before I see her.

I sit up straight and wipe the tears from my eyes. My eyes go from AJ with his arm around Crystal's shoulders, to Niki holding Nick's hand then to Howie. I meet Howie's eyes and see worry relief and a tinge of pain. I bite my lower lip and close my eyes. I clear my throat then open my eyes.

"I guess I owe everyone an explanation huh?" I ask holding the blanket tightly around me.

"Not really Niki and Spike explained most of it already." Nick says comfortingly.

"We're not mad at ya Tam. We understand why you didn't wanna tell us your past. I guess it would be kinda redundant to want to know everything about your past when you hardly know ours." AJ says flashing me a smile.

"Thanks but I guess the reason I freaked was cause I wanted to introduce all of you to my older brother, Scott, and he promised he'd he here. Then he called me and tells me my dad's dead… I just didn't have time to fully deal. Then when Howie said 'I'll never leave you', it reminded me of when Scott came to visit after my mom died and had to protect me against my dad. I guess I was still mad at him for leaving me there and not looking back." I explain not meeting anyone's eyes.

I look away from everyone ashamed. Then I feel someone's hand on my knee. My head jerks to see it's Howie's hand. He smiles warmly at me and squeezes my knee.

"Tamera it's ok. Shit happens, it's how we move on that matter." Howie sys and I feel my whole body relax.

I smile at him then look up to AJ, Crystal, Nick and Niki. Both Crystal and Niki are smiling at me with a look of relief on their faces. AJ looks at me without his sunglasses, smiles then winks at me. I smile back as I look at Nick. He's got a smile on his face too.

"Do you want me to give you a ride home?" Howie asks me causing my eye to drop back down to him.

"No, I want to talk to you and sleep where I feel safe." I say somberly.

"Good, I grabbed you some stuff from your apartment." Crystal says holding up my black duffel bag.

"Thanks. Now why don't we all head home?" I say smiling.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Nick says putting his arm around Niki.

"Great let's go." Crystal says looking up at AJ and smiling.

I look at Howie. He's staring at me when my eyes meet his he smiles at me. I smile back and sigh. Nick and Niki turn and head for Nick's Durango and Crystal and AJ head for AJ's Expedition. I get out of the backseat and Howie throws my duffel bag in the back. He closes the door as I walk around the car to the passenger side. I glance over at him over the roof of the corvette. We meet eyes again. We smile at each other as we both open the doors and slide in.

****

Niki

I walk with Nick over to his Durango and hop back into the passenger seat. As soon as Nick got the car started we were off for his penthouse. He glances over to me and smiles.

"I'm so glad that's Tam's ok." I say to fill the silence.

"Me too. So how did you meet Tamera anyway?" Nick asks glancing over at me again.

"Well her and Spike were friends since she was twelve. I met her through Spike a few months before her mom died." I say not taking my eyes off Nick.

"Sounds kinda like how Howie, AJ and I met." Nick says smiling.

"Yeah… it's funny and kinda ironic. We became better friends because of our love for the Backstreet Boys and when we started singing together we'd sing your guy's songs. I'd sing your parts, Tam would sing Howie and Brian's parts and Spike would sing AJ and Kevin. We learned all the choreography from your videos. We were known as the Backstreet Girls freshmen year then we progressed to the Wild Angels when we performed at out senior show." I say beaming at the happy memories of my past.

"It's strange to think that our music brought you guys together." Nick says looking over at me and smiling.

I know music has a strange power with people. It can in inspire, it can make you mad or it can hype you up it all depends on the music." I say as we park near Nick's penthouse.

"Next week we're going to be in the studio recording, why don't you and the girls come with us?" Nick asks looking over at me.

"Sounds like fun." I say smiling as Nick's hand finds mine.

He smiles at em and squeezes my hand. He moves closer to me pulling me to him. Our lips meet in a sweet kiss. I hear fireworks in the back of my mind and pull him closer to me.

****

Crystal

We get to AJ's mansion about fifteen minutes after leaving the beach. I sit down on the plush leather couch in his living room. He walks in with two cans of soda. He sits down next to me and hands me a can.

"You want something for dinner?" He asks leaning back on the couch.

"Sure you wanna go out of are you gonna cook?" I ask putting down the can and leaning on his shoulder.

"Well I was gonna make some chicken stir-fry." He says sliding his arm around my waist.

"Ok, sounds good to me." I say leaning against his body.

I feel safe and warm in his arms. It makes me forget about the pressures from my mom to go into the work force. I don't want to I want to see if our talent can get us anywhere. AJ kisses my forehead and stands up. He walks out of the room and I follow into the kitchen. He walks behind the bar as I slid into one of the stools.

"Can I ask you something, and you don't have to answer?" He asks putting a knife and cutting board on the bar top.

"You just did, sure what?" I say leaning my elbows on the bar top.

"What's your family like?" He asks cutting up some chicken.

"Well my dad's an alcoholic and my mom's a workaholic but made time to hang out with me. I'm an only child and Tam was like the sister I always wanted." I say watching him.

"How long have you two been friends?" He asks now dicing come chives.

"Since we were twelve… about umm ten years now." I say after thinking a moment.

"Damn! I've only known Howie and Nick for seven years." AJ says smiling at me and chuckling slightly.

"Well we went to the same middle and high school so of course we're old friends." I say leaning over the bar towards him.

AJ smiles at me again and kisses me. The knife drops on the cutting board. The vinyl of my dress squeaks against the bar top.

****

Howie

I'm so relieved to have found Tamera. Even though at first I didn't understand _now_ I do. We pull up to hacienda and I park my corvette. I turn and look at Tamera. Immediately I meet her pale blue eyes. She smiles weakly at me and I smile back. We both get out of the car and I grab her duffel bag before she gets the chance. We walk into the house and I drop Tamera's duffel bag on the couch.

"I'm gonna go change outta this dress, ok?" She says a bit uncomfortable.

"Sure go ahead. I was gonna order in some Chinese food what do you want?" I ask as she picks up her duffel bag and stands on the bottom of the staircase.

"Sesame chicken and pork fried rice." She says before she runs up the stairs.

She turns and goes into my room. I swallow a lump forming in my throat. I can trust her in my house. It's not like a girl's never changed in my bedroom… ok maybe a girl never has. _But_ it's not like she's never been in my room. I shake my head as I grab the yellow pages.

****

Nick

Niki and I are up in my penthouse. We're sitting on the living room floor eating pepperoni pizza. She laughs suddenly as I chew a bite of pizza.

"What?" I ask as I swallow.

"You have sauce on your nose." She says still laughing.

I try to wipe it off with a napkin. Then she laughs harder. She moves toward me and wipes it off my nose and cheek. Then she kisses me again. Her lips taste like pizza and I'm sure mine do too. But neither of us seem to care.

****

AJ

I sit next to Crystal on my couch and we eat stir-fry. I keep looking from her to the TV then back at her between bites. Then at one point I look at her and she looks up at me. Her gold eye shine like honey in the sunlight.

"What?" She asks before eating a forkful of pea pods, pepper and chicken.

"Nothing I just can't keep my eyes off you." I say as she blushes slightly.

"Well I can't seem but to do the same so we're even." She says as I put my plate on the coffee table by my feet.

She smiles at me and does the same. I move closer to her on the couch. My arm moves around her shoulders. She moves closer to me and we watch TV like that.

****

Tamera

I already changed into my long john shirt and sweatpants now I need to hang up my dress. As I run my brush through my curls I open the door to Howie's room slightly. I lean out the door balancing on the doorframe.

"Howie can I borrow a hanger to hang up my dress?" I yell and it echoes through the house.

"Yeah, just take one out of the closest." Howie yells back.

I close the door and walk over to his closet, which is opposite to the door and to the left of the bed. I slide open the door and the closet is filled with silk suites, shoes and a few shoeboxes. I take an empty hanger from between a black suite and a black silk cameo. I put my dress on the hanger and hang it on the door of the closet. 

A smile tugs at my lips as I back-step to the bed. I fall back on his king size bed. My body sinks into the soft down comforter and mattress. I close my eyes and smile. I feel so comfortable and at home here with Howie. My eyes slowly open and I sit up. I get up and walk down stairs my bare feet on the hardwood floor. The doorbell rings as I reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Can you get it Tam? The money's on the table." Howie yells from down the hall.

"Sure." I say picking up the twenty dollar bill.

I open the door. A young Chinese girl stands with a white paper bag. She smiles at me and looks at the check stapled to the bag.

"Uh-I have an order for a Howie D?" She says looking around behind me.

"How much?" I ask smirking.'

"Eighteen dollars." She says still looking over my shoulder.

"Here, keep the change. Thank you." I say handing her the twenty and taking the bag.

I turn to close the door as Howie walks into the room. His hair down and his shirt unbuttoned. He spots the delivery girl and smiles at her. I glance over my shoulder at her as he waves. She giggles then quickly leaves. I look back at Howie.

"I was just trying to be nice." Howie says shrugging.

I laugh as I close the door and walk toward him carrying the food. He laughs too as I stand next to him. His arm slides around my shoulders.

"Come on. I have my den set up so we can eat." He says leading me down the hall.

He takes the bag as we walk into a large room with sandstone walls. Tall bookshelves built into the walls filled with books. A large flannel blanket lays on the floor in the center of the room. Two taper candles sit in the center of the blanket. Soft piano music plays from the stereo.

"Our table awaits milady." Howie says taking my hand and leading me to the blanket.

"This is so romantic." I say sitting down with Howie next to me.

"It's the least I can do to try to improve you day _mi querida_." Howie says taking the food out of the bag.

We shift through the four take-out boxes. We end up switching cause Howie got my order. I pick up the chopsticks and eat some pork-fried rice. I glance over at Howie struggling with his chopsticks. I giggle at him as I eat some sesame chicken. Howie looks at me with a bemused look.

"What's so funny Miss-I-Can-Eat-With-Chopsticks?" He asks his eyebrow raised.

"The fact that you can't. Here let me show you." I say putting down my food and chopsticks.

I sit between his knees, my back on his chest and his arms on either side of me. I put the chopsticks in his hand and pick up mine. I hold my chopsticks like pinchers.

"Like this." I say as I grab some pork-fried rice.

I eat it as he tries to pick up some cashew shrimp and drops it. He groans in frustration and I stifle a laugh by eating some sesame chicken and a bit of rice. He drops hi chopsticks in defeat.

"Are you going to use a fork or do I have to feed you?" I ask looking over my shoulder at him.

"I think you're gonna have to." He says with an evil smirk on his face.

I shake my head as I chew on some sesame chicken. Using the chopstick I pick up some cashew shrimp and hold it up to him. He eats it and I eat some more sesame chicken. Then I do the same thing again feeding him then myself until both the cashew shrimp and sesame chicken are gone. I start eating more of my pork-fried rice while Howie eats some egg rolls.

"Now this is eating." Howie says before taking another bite of hie egg roll.

"Oh sure you're saying that just because I was feeding you like a baby." I say putting more pork-fried rice in my mouth.

"Can I help I can't use chopsticks like you can?" He asks as we both eat the last of our entrées.

"Can I help it if you're too stubborn to try and learn how?" I ask putting down my empty box and chopsticks.

Howie chuckles lightly. His arms slide around my waist and he pulls me back against him. I smile as he kisses my cheek.

"I think my Spanish rose has turned out to be more of and _Oriental_ rose." He says his lips close to my ear.

"Mmm well before you get too worked up, we still need to talk." I say before I slip out of his arms and sit next to him again.

"Can we at least open our fortune cookies first?" He asks holding the fortune cookies in his hand.

"Fine." I say snatching a fortune cookie.

We tear the plastic wrapping off at the same time. I shove the wrapper in an empty box. Then I break open the cookie and take out the fortune.

"What does yours say Howie?" I ask eating half of my cookie.

"It says, '_Great fortune in your future_.' What about yours?" Howie asks eating half of his cookie.

"Um, '_Great joy in your life will be followed by great pain_.'" I read my voice changing from happy to a slower pace.

I sit there perfectly still my eyes on the small strip of paper in my hands. I swallow hard but I'm not really breathing. What does it mean? Haven't I had enough pain in this life? Should I believe this or should I dismiss it? Suddenly Howie's hand is on my shoulder and I jump. I look over at him and meet his brown eyes.

"It' just a fortune Tam. It doesn't mean a thing." He says squeezing my shoulder.

My eyes start into his for a moment. I take a deep breath. Taking in the warmth and positively emanating from him. 

"You're right Howie. It's just some manufactured fortune." I say crumpling up my fortune.

He smiles at me as I toss the crumpled paper across the blanket. I take a deep breath and cross my legs. Resting my hands on my knees I close my eyes and exhale. As my eyes slide open again and I focus on his brown eyes.

"I know I told you a lot about my past but… I should have told you that my dad hit me. I should have came to you when my dad died but I just heard about that yesterday afternoon before my final graduation rehearsal. I just didn't have time to deal and I'm sorry I went off at you I didn't mean to got caught up in a flashback of my brother, I was going to introduce you two today if he'd have come, I haven't seen him in years. I'm just do sorry that I went postal on you." I explain quickly in two big breaths.

"It's ok. Even though I would rather you didn't have secrets from me but the important thing is that you told me. Maybe I can help you. Tell me about your flashbacks." He asks placing his hand over mine on my knee.

My eyes focus on his hand. I see his promise ring on his middle finger. A smile tugs at my lips. I raise my head to look him and turn my hand under his. I thread my fingers through his and hold his hand tightly.

"You know how Vietnam Vet's have flashbacks of things that happened to them in the field?" He nods, "They're caused by undealt with emotions, disturbing emotions that leave the person unsettled. With me my flashbacks are similar but not exactly the same. Mine are not as complex but just as bad in effect.

"When _I_ get a flashback it's caused by something that triggers a memory and emotion. Like a picture, an object or a phrase, like with you. A memory gets triggered and I'm transported back to the memory and I forget where I am and who I'm with. I react to people an if I'm in the memory. Sometimes I scream, sometimes I cry… and sometimes I hurt someone." I say my eyes fall to the blanket beneath me.

I rub his hand with my thumb. My eyes examine the pattern of the blanket. Howie's free hand appears before me. He puts his hand under my chin and gently lifts my head to meet my eyes.

"You didn't hurt me did you?" He asks still holding my head.

"I-"

"Did you?" He insists holding my chin between his thumb and forefinger, I sigh.

"No." I say flatly.

"Tamera I love you, past and all. No one has a past they're proud of. I won't abandon you because you had a hard life. I'll be here to help you though it." He says caressing my cheek.

A whimper escapes me as I lean my head to his tender touch. My eyes close as he cups my cheek in his hand. His lips brush across my forehead. My fiery red curls fall over my shoulder and over his hand. Slowly my eyes flutter open an I immediately meet his brown eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you for understanding me." I whisper staring into his eyes.

"No problem _querida_. You've brought out the real person inside me. You cracked my shell without even trying and made me feel like it's ok to be me." He whispers back taking his hand from mine and cupping my head between his hands.

He pulls my head closer to his. I move willingly toward him. My hands slide around his neck my fingers tangle in his shoulder length black hair. Our lips meet in soft kiss. I move closer to him to sit on is lap. Slowly I pull my lips from his. My hand trails down his shoulder then slides around his chest. I rest my head on his shoulder; his black hair spilling over my curls.

"You're welcome." I whisper as he holds me to him.


	9. Chapter 8: Practical Jokes and Wounded P...

Chapter 8: Practical Joke and Wounded Prides

****

Nick

Howie, AJ and I stand outside of Tamera's apartment. Actually we're a bit down the hall. Slowly the door opens and the silence of the hall is broken with the laughter of three women. Tamera, Niki and Spike walk into the hall as the door closes behind them. I look over to Howie and AJ, both armed with water balloons as I am. We all nod to each other as we start down the hall after them. Breaking into a run we run past them pelting them with the four balloons we each have.

"Damn you Howie!" Tamera yells as we run further down the hall.

"You're dead AJ!" Spike yells when we reach the elevator.

"Nicholas Jea-" Niki yells getting cut off by the elevator door closing.

I lean back on the steel wall of the elevator. I close my eyes as I catch my breath. I crack one eye open and look over ta AJ and Howie. Then we all start laughing.

"Did you see the look on their faces?" AJ says still laughing.

"I know it was priceless. I wish I had a camera." I say half-wined with laughter.

"Man they're gonna kill us." Howie says rubbing his temples.

"Yeah but it'll be worth it." I say as I finally catch my breath.

****

Crystal

We walk back into Tamera's apartment each of us half soaked. I hear Tamera grumbling something I can't hear. Niki heads into her bathroom and comes out with three towels She tosses one to me and another to Tamera.

"I'm gonna kill them!" I growl as I towel myself off.

"Howie's dead, this shirt is velvet. It takes forever to dry." Tamera grumbles as she walks into her room.

"I dunno I thought it was funny. I mean April Fool's day is Friday." Niki says toweling off her blond curls.

"Granted that it was funny but that's still no excuse." Tamera says walking back out pulling a t-shirt over her head that has four guys on it and the word Creed written under them.

"Who the hell Creed?" I ask raising and eyebrow.

"It's this new underground band. I went to a concert of theirs and they're awesome. I love their CD." Tamera says looking from her shirt to me.

"I've heard of them… they're ok but they haven't even _tried_ to go mainstream." Niki says throwing her towel on the couch.

"Hey they're working on a new album… it won't be out until about this fall but I think their new single from it is due out in June-Julyish." Tamera says picking up the towel and taking mine.

Her apartment is a lot cleaner since I was last here with AJ a few days ago. I never told her I read her journal, but I know she hid it again. I'll never figure out how the hell she's so good at hiding stuff. I guess it comes with the years of practice she had in hiding stuff from her dad and brother.

"There goes going to the mall." Niki says walking over to the sink.

"I wanted to get my keyboard back, damn it." Tamera mutters as Niki ring out her Elmo t-shirt.

"Since when can _you_ afford a keyboard?" I ask watching her walk into the bathroom.

"Remember that old keyboard I had in high school?" She asks walking back into the living room.

"The one that you were always using to drive your dad nuts?" Niki questions plopping down on the couch as I follow.

"Yup, I sold that old thing for about three grand-" Tamera explains sitting backward on her desk chair.

"You sold that dinky thin for _three g's_?!" I ask shocked almost falling off the couch.

"That 'dinky thing' was in good condition and now a days, since it had as recording capabilities, it was _worth_ that much. I ordered a new keyboard that shows the cords I'm playing and can play it back so I can write out the music. So this new one is worth almost a grand." She says smirking leaning on the back of the chair.

"What are you doing with the rest of the money?" I ask curiously.

"It's none of our business Spike. Let Tam do what she wants with it. It's her money." Niki says stretching back on the couch.

"You'll see in due time. Come on we can still go to the mall… the guys'll just miss out on going to the movies with us." Tamera says smirking as she stands up.

"Sounds like a plan." I say standing up.

"Then let's go." Tamera says smirking.

****

AJ

*** Hours Later***

~~~ His Mansion ~~~

Me, Nick and Howie sit in my living room. Howie paces by my bay window, Nick sits on the couch blankly channel hopping. I sit on the stairs to the second floor looking at the front door. 

"Where the hell are they?" Nick asks slamming down the remote.

"I don't know- Are you sure they didn't call?" Howie asks still pacing.

"For the last time, no D." I say putting my head in my hands.

"Hey there they are." Nick says standing up.

Howie stops pacing and looks out the window. Nick walks over to door as I stand up. The door opens and the girls walk in laughing. They look at us and stop as Niki closes the door.

"Where were you?" Howie asks before I can open my mouth.

"You girls got some explaining to do." Nick says as I fold my arms across my chest.

"We went to the movies as we planed." Tamera says simply putting a curl behind her ear.

"You were supposed to go with us." Nick says as Tamera sigh in aspiration.

"I know _that_." She says her hand on her hip her other hand behind her back.

"Yeah, but since _you guys_ soaked us. We had to make an added trip to our apartment to change." Crystal adds in.

"I called AJ's cell, no answer. Then Nick and Howie's. All three I got no answer so I left a message tellin' ya to meet us at the theatre." Tamera says looking from me to Nick then to Howie.

"Why didn't you just call my house?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't have enough change and I _know_ you don't answer unavailable calls." Tamera says silencing my before I could object.

"Tam why did you do that? I was worried about you." Howie says, she turns to him and stands in front of him her right hand at her side out of my sight the left on his cheek.

"I know you were." She lifts her right hand a water balloon in hand and smashes it on Howie's head, "But obviously not enough to not shoot water balloons at me. Besides hun, I can take care of myself." Tamera says her face expressionless as Niki and Crystal snicker.

I look at Howie. His hair is down and soaked water drips down his face. I could almost see steam raising off his head. His face goes almost as red as Tamera's hair.

"If you can take care of yourself so well then why'd you almost get raped?" Howie asks cruelly as Tamera's face goes white.

Whoa! I never knew that… but that explains why she was a bit jumpy when we came back. I could tell that was outta line. Niki and Crystal stand on either side of Tamera each putting a hand on her arm. Her lower lip trembles as she stares at Howie.

"Hey Howie man calm down." Nick sys putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I can't believe you think that." She whispers not looking away from him as I walk over to her.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." Niki says looking from Howie to Tamera.

"I don't care. I'm going home." Tamera says pulling her arms from their grasp.

"But it's _my_ car." Crystal chimes in stopping Tamera in her tracks.

"I'll drive you." I volunteer, I look at Crystal and see the objection in her gold eyes. "You need to stay here with Nick and Howie and Niki to calm D down."

Slowly she nods. I walk over to Tamera and put an arm around her shoulders. We walk out of my house and to my Expedition. She gets into the passenger seat as I get into the driver's seat. After a moment I start the SUV and pull out of my driveway.

****

Niki

Tamera and AJ just left. I watch them pull out of the driveway. I whirl around my curls hitting me in the face. I can't believe Howie would do that. I didn't even know Tam _told_ him that. Man talk about shattered trust. It was hard for her just to face us when we're her best friends. To think how hard it was for her to tell Howie everything, then have him betray your trust. I look over at Howie and try to keep my temper in check… but Spike on the other hand isn't doing so well.

"What the fuck's your problem?! She was just playing around goddamn. She trusted you with her secrets and you betray her!" Spike snaps echoing through the mansion.

Howie doesn't say anything and he turns his back to us to look out the window. I look from Spike to Nick. Now what?

"Why don't you let me talk to him? I mean I'm a lot calmer and stuff then you guys are." Nick says looking at both of us.

"Ok, come one Spike." I say pulling her out of the room.

We walk into the kitchen. I push Spike onto a stool and I sit next to her. She sighs and so do I.

"Howie has some damn nerve!" She snaps hitting her fist against the bar top.

"I know. I know. But let's let Nick talk some sense into him and AJ can talk to Tam while he takes her home." I say calmly.

****

Howie

Spike and Niki left and I start pacing again. Tamera has some damn nerve! First she worries me sick then she hits me with a damn water balloon. She deserved what I said… no, she didn't.

"Howie man what's going on? What's wrong, you and Tamera fighting or somethin'?" Nick asks standing nest to me.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Nick. I went off at her for no reason." I say rubbing the back of my neck.

"I noticed D. You've been jumpy for the last few days. What's up man?" He asks as I put my head in my hands.

"If I knew man I'd tell ya." I say looking back up at Nick.

****

AJ

I pull out of my driveway silence fills the SUV. With my eyes on the road and with one hand I turn on the radio. The slow sounds of Toni Braxton's _Breath Again_ fills the silence. I stop at a stoplight and look over at Tamera. She's looking out the passenger side window. In her reflection I see a tear roll down her face. I look back out at the road.

"You ok?" I ask turning off the radio again.

"No, AJ I'm not… Howie blurred out something embarrassing in front of you and Nick. I trusted him enough to tell him and he used it to ridicule me." She says sounding like she's holding back tears.

"You know D and his Latino temper. He didn't mean to say it. He was angry and embarrassed and wasn't thinking. He didn't mean to hurt you Tamera." I say glancing over at her before pulling away from the stoplight.

"Meant to or not AJ he hurt me. He cut me deep." Tamera says looking over at me.

"I can tell he did. Wanna tell ol' AJ what's matta you?" I ask with a bad Italian accent and Tamera laughs and I see a genuine smile.

That a girl Tam, laugh at me. At least that way I know you didn't lose your humor. I spot her apartment building in the distance and so does she.

"Can you come upstairs and I'll tell you then?" She asks with a sigh.

"Yeah, no prob Tam." I say pulling into her spot in the parking lot.

I turn off the engine and we both hop out. I lock the doors then we close the doors. Silently I follow Tamera inside and up to her apartment. In the elevator I study her. She's looking up at the numbers biting her lower lip, her clothes the casualest I've ever seen her. A Creed t-shirt and black jeans her fiery curls up in pigtails. The elevator lurches to a stop and we step off the elevator. She unlocks her apartment and I follow her inside.

It looks cleaner then the first time I was here. No clothes on the floor everything in place. Then I see a keyboard on the coffee table. She sits down backwards on her desk chair and signals for me to sit on the couch across form her and I do.

"When'd you get the keyboard?" I ask eyeing it up.

"Oh I ordered it about a month ago and it finally got her today. I had to sell my old one to afford it." She explains leaning on the back of the chair.

"So what's up?" I ask leaning my elbows on my knees and she sighs.

"Well before you guys came back Crystal, Niki and I went to a party. To make a long story short I got kinda buzzed and asked a guy friend to drive me home. He got back here, tried to rape me and if Niki and Crystal didn't come to check on me he would have." She takes a deep breath then continues. "I told Howie after the concert, I trusted him AJ. I-I never thought he'd do that…" She trails off hugging the back of the chair to her chest.

I didn't know what to say. I watched her as she studied the reddish-brown carpet. Damn I thought D had it rough with four sisters and a brother. Sliding off the couch I walk on my knees over to Tamera. I put my hand on her shoulder. She sat up and looks at me. I squeeze her shoulder and held her stare. Then she hugged me. I hugged her back and she slid off the chair.

"Thank you for understanding." She whispers.

****

Howie

I looked out the bay window of AJ's living room at the darkened lawn. Nick stands next to me, I can feel his eyes on me. What's wrong with me? I attacked Tamera with a dark secret of her's she trusted me with. I look over at Nick, his blond hair mussed a bit over his blue turtle-neck.

"Nick man, I've lost it." I say with a sigh.

"We all get those times man." Nick says with a bit of a shrug.

"Yeah but I think I just blew it with Tamer." I say sitting on the windowsill and putting my head in my hands.

"No worries D, like we said when you met her we don't call you Sweet D for no reason." Nick says sitting next to me.

I drop my hands and look over at him. Sighing I sit up straight ad look around the room. It' empty except for me and Nick. I hear Niki and Spike faintly from the kitchen.

"I gotta go apologize to Tamera." I say closing my eyes.

"That would be a good idea, it she'll talk to you." A female voice says as I open my eyes.

I see Niki and Spike walking in. Spike seems calmer… I just hope she doesn't decide to jump down _my_ throat.

"Spike's better now… I hope." Niki says as she and Spike sit on the couch across from us.

"What's you mean, 'if she'll talk to you'?" I ask looking at both of them unsure of who said it.

"I mean that when she's hurt she has a tendency to close herself off. She'll really be a loner and stay alone in her apartment writing and playing music." Spike explains.

"Don't worry give her till tomorrow morning. She'll listen then." Niki adds in.

"I can't wait till tomorrow. I really fucked up, the longer I take the longer she'll sit and think about it." I say leaning back on the windowpane.

"I've got an idea. Spike and I'll go talk to her when AJ gets back. You come with us and we'll try to get at her new keyboard. I'll play the intro to _Darlin'_ and use the song to apologize to her." Niki explains with a smile.

I sit and ponder that for a moment. Well _Darlin'_ does describe how I feel and the situation. I know Tamera know the song. She knows _all_ out songs for Christ's sake! Why didn't _I_ think of this?

"Alright, let's do it." I say smiling at them in agreement.

****

AJ

"You sure you'll be ok here alone Tam?" I ask as she pushes me towards the door.

"Yes. I wanna work on a song idea and I do that best when I'm alone." She says stopping at the door.

"Fine, take care ok?" I say protectively as I open the door.

"I will AJ, don't worry." She says smiling before I walk out of her apartment.

I get inside the elevator and grab my cell. Damn can't call in here the reception sucks. I paid five hundred bucks for this damn thing and I can't even make a call in an elevator. I sigh as the door opens to the lobby. I step off the elevator and walk out of the building to my Expedition. Leaning against the hood I quick dial the number for my house. After about three rings someone picks up.

"Hello, McLean residence." I hear Crystal say on the other line.

"Now that's a voice I could get used to answering my phone." I say smiling.

"AJ. How's Tamera?" She asks right away.

"Still hurtin' but back to normal. She kicked me out cause she wanted to work on a song." I say with a sigh.

"Ok good, just as we thought. Umm, Nick's gonna head home and Niki, Howie and me are headin' over by Tamera." She explains.

"Why?" I ask curiously.

"I'll explain when I head back to your place. Hopefully we'll patch things up between Tam and D." She says happily.

"Good luck, lock up before you split." I say feeling relieved.

"Of course. Sooner or later this'll be my mansion too so might as well keep it safe." She says and I laugh lightly.

"You got that right baby. Talk to ya later." I say smiling.

"Yup, love ya." She says happily.

"Love ya too." I say before she hands up the phone.

Slowly I hand up my cell phone letting my arm drop to my side. I look up at the sky, the stars twinkle down at me. Did she mean that? I've barely known her a week… but it feels true to me. A smile creeps across my face as I push off the hood and get in my SUV.

****

Howie

*** Half Hour Later ***

~~~ Tamera's Apartment Building ~~~

Niki, Spike and I stand in the elevator in Tamera's apartment building. The door opens to reveal an empty hallway lined with doors on both sides. I sigh as we walk down the hall, Niki and Spike leading the way.

"Just stand on the side of the door, I'll take a sec to close the door so you can slip inside. Go into the kitchen, ok?" Niki says over her shoulder at me.

"Yeah sure." I respond. 

Muffled piano music fills the hall in front of Tamera's doorway. It's upbeat but still a bit slow, the notes flow together over indistinct singing. Butterflies flutter in my stomach as Niki knocks on the door. I flatten against the right side of the door as the piano stops. I hear footsteps walking toward the door then the door unlocking. The door swings open and Tamera leans against the doorframe looking at the girls not seeing me. 

"Hey girl. You alright?" Spike asks putting her hand on the doorframe.

"Yeah, just workin' on a song. Come on in." Tamera says her voice a bit flat.

She moves out of the doorway and head into the living room of her apartment. Spike follows and so does Niki, I slip inside and into the kitchen after Niki. They go and sit down as I duck behind the bar.

"Workin' on a figuring out your new keyboard?" Niki asks.

"Yeah, just writing the music to a song I wrote." Tamera explains as I hear papers rustling.

"Can I see it?" Niki asks.

"Sure, just be careful with it." Tamera says as I hear jeans rustling and people moving.

Damn she's working fast. I can do this, I just pray she'll listen. This'll work I know it. She'll know I'm sorry. I hear the intro to _Darlin'_ play on the piano. Here goes nothing. I slowly stand up before I start the song.

"Baby, can I talk to you?

I know something's wrong,

Things just ain't the same,

But deep down inside

I know you still care.

So tell me what to do

To get things back

The way they used to be." I say looking right at Tamera before I walk out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"_If you were to need me_

If you really cared about me

Tell me why can't I find love in your heart

If you were my lover

A constant friend to me

Tell me why

Would you turn away from my love?" I sing acappella now as I kneel in front of her.

"_So darlin'_

Tell me what to do to make things right

Darlin'

Tell me what to do to make things right for love." I sing my eyes locked with her's and my hand on her cheek, she leans her head to my touch.

"_Can't you see?_

All I'm asking for

Is a chance to let me love you

Can't you see?

Girl, you know with me

Is where you should be

And if by chance we should find

That is can be for you and I

Then girl I'll try

I'll try

Oh baby." I sing as Niki and Spike inch towards the door.

"We'll leave you two alone so you can work things out." Spike says before they leave.

I'm kneeling on the floor in front of Tamera, she's sitting on the couch. Her coffee table behind me. My eyes locked with hers. My hand sits on her knee her hands further back on her lap. I take a deep breath as silence surrounds us.

"Tamera I don't know why I said what I did. I would never do that-" I say my eyes not leaving hers.

"Coulda fooled me Howie, cause gee it sounded like you _did_ say that." She says her features stone and her light blue eyes have an icy look to them.

"I-I know. I was angry I didn't know what I was saying." I explain putting my hand on top of hers.

"What about the next time you get mad? What then? Are you gonna tell the world I was beaten by my dad?!" She exclaims pulling her hands from mine ad standing up.

"No! I would never do that." I say still remaining calm and trying to hide my pain.

"How can I trust that Howie? With your temper your… your liable to say anything." She says her voice wavering.

She looks down at me her fiery curls in pigtails falling over her shoulders. Even looking like that she doesn't look cute right now, not with the cold stare she's giving me. I can feel my heart slightly freeze as she turns and walks into her bedroom and slam the door. I stand and walk over to the door, quiet and muffled sobs emanate from the room. I want to just open the door but I knock instead.

"Go away!" She yells hoarsely through the door.

Ok I'm going in. I open the door and step inside. Her room is small, I mean it makes my room feel huge. A twin bed in the center of the room a small end table in the right corner next to it. On my left next to the door is a tall dresser then on the right wall is a closet. A poster of me and the other guys is on the wall behind the head of her bed. I look down at the bed and see Tamera hunched over her head on the bed. I walk over to her and kneel down next to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I thought I told you to go away." She says taking a deep breath and silencing her sobs.

"I know, but I know that you really don't want me to leave." I say as she lifts her head to look at me.

Her eyes red and tears stain her cheeks. My hand lifts from her shoulder. She licks her lips before I speak.

"I'm sorry." I say wiping her cheeks.

She studies me for a moment looking at my face and in my eyes. Slowly she raises a hand to my face and tangles her fingers in my down hair. Again she looks at me but this time it's almost as if she doesn't recognize me. Suddenly without warning she throws her arms around me and buries her head in my shoulder. She knocks me off balance and fall backward onto my back with her still in my arms. We may have been fighting for a little over an hour but it feels good to have her in my arms. Wrapping my arms around her I rub her back to calm her nerves.

****

Crystal

Niki drops me off back at AJ's after we leave Howie at Tamera's apartment. I know they'll make up… now time for some fun with AJ. Smiling I ring the doorbell and wait for him to open the door. The door slowly opens to reveal AJ in black snap-on pants and a white beater with a black cameo shirt over it. I smile as he steps to the side and I walk inside my black and blue cargo pants swishing as I walk. As closes the door I notice he's smiling, as if in approval, at me. I grab his hand and pull him into his living room smirking.

"I've got something I wanna show you." I say before I start pulling my BSB concert t-shirt over my head.

"Whoa Crystal!" AJ says covering his eyes with his hand and I laugh.

"Chill, I got a beater on." I say pulling the shirt over my head as I laugh.

"See look." I say dropping the t-shirt and turning so he can see my right arm.

"Whoa, cool tattoo." He says as he looks at my arm.

I smile and look down at my arm. A tattoo of barbwire stands out on my peach forearm. I look back up at him and see he's smile creeping across his lips. AJ takes a step closer to me filling the gap between us. His hands fall on my shoulder and out eyes meet.

"You're getting too much like me." He says playfully.

"I'm not the only one who got a tattoo…" I say purposely trailing off.

"What? Who else?" AJ asks impatiently.

"Oh Tam just got a rose on her breast plate and Niki got a dolphin on her shoulder." I say simply with an evil smirk.

"You girls are nuts." He says squeezing my shoulders.

"Oh like you care, I thought you liked the fact that I'm nuts." I say leaning closer to him.

"No I _love_ that you're crazy." He corrects me before he kisses me.

****

Niki

I knock on the door to Nick's penthouse. I wonder what he'll say when I show him my tattoo? I'm glad I wore a back less shirt. An evil smirk crosses my lips as the door opens to reveal Nick in a tight gray t-shirt on over some black Adidas pants. He smiles at me and lets me in. I slip off my jacket to reveal a back less pale blue shirt.

"Cool dolphin. When'd you get _that_ done? Musta been pretty recent cause it's still red." He asks coming up behind me and slipping his arms around my waist.

"This afternoon. You really like it?" I ask looking over my shoulder at him.

"Yeah, very sexy and very wild. I love it, it's you." He says kissing my bare shoulder.

"I'm glad you like it." I say turning around in his arms.

Nick flattens his hands on my bare back and pulls me closer to him. An evil smirk spreads across my lips. I raise my arms and lock them around his neck. He rubs my nose with his giving me an Eskimo kiss. I laugh at him then stop suddenly when he stops. He lowers his lips to mine and we kiss. Again I hear fireworks in the back of my mind.

Nick's the one thing I know I'll always want and need. I've never needed someone like this. When he's away from me, even though Spike's there, I feel alone. I tighten my arms around his neck as he slightly lifts me off the ground. Now out bodies are against each other.

****

Sharen

Bianca, Natalia and I sit around a small round table in my living room, three black candles lit on the center of the table. The room is dark except for the candlelight. We need to start taking action. I take a deep breath and look from Natalia to Bianca. I pick up three Polaroid pictures off the floor.

"I've called this meeting of the Black Widows because the time has come for action! Our display at the graduation was good but not good enough. We need to take action. Our targets." I lay a photograph of a woman with curly blond hair in front of the candle by Bianca, "Niki Knoxs." I place a photograph of a woman with orange hair and a spike collar by the candle in front of Natalia, "Crystal Mandra." Then a photograph of a woman with fiery red spiral curls in front of me, "Tamera McCarty." 

"We've almost got our work cut out for us. I ran into them today at the mall, they were getting tattoos. I heard Crystal saying they're going to Charlie's for lunch tomorrow… alone." Natalia says with an evil smirk.

"I'm working tomorrow." Bianca says with an excited smile on her face.

"Excellent. Now what're you gonna do?" I ask look at both of them.

"I could poison them." Bianca says a bit perky.

"With what?" Natalia asks sarcastically.

"Umm… how about some bleach?" Bianca suggests.

"But in what?" Natalia questions.

"In their drinks." I shoot in.

"Exactly." Bianca says clasping her hands together in front of her.

"Now that we have a plan, it's time to get back the one's we love." I say with an evil smirk on my face.

****

Bianca

*** The Next Day***

I sand behind the bar of Charlie's Dinner wiping it down. The bell rings above the door and I look up. Three women walk in. One has fiery curls with a baby blue baby-tee over black flares. The other has orange hair back in a braid with a Godsmack t-shirt and wide leg black, pink and orange camouflage pants. The last one has blond curls half up in pigtails with a tank top and blue jeans. They're here. They slip into a booth in the back corner and look over the tabletop menus. Tamera, the red head, sits alone with Niki, the blond, and Crystal, the one with orange hair, across form her. I take my order tablet and walk over to them.

"Hello welcome to Charlie's. Do you know what you want or do you need a few more minutes?" I ask cheerfully looking at all of them.

"Umm… give us a few." Tamera says looking from Niki and Crystal to me.

"Ok can I get you ladies anything to drink?" I ask holding a pen in one hand and the order tablet in the other. 

"A Dr. Pepper." Tamera says looking back down at the menu in front of her.

"A Pepsi please." Niki and Crystal say at the same time then they both bust out laughing.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few with your sodas." I say before I head back behind the bar.

I grab the sodas out of the refrigerator and set them down on the bar top. I place three empty plastic glasses on the counter next to the fridge as I open the freezer. I pull out a nearly empty ice tray and pop out the three ice cubes in the tray. Dropping one into the bottom of each glass then I fill the rest of the glass with chipped ice. We'll see if they can dodge this one like they dodged those bullets. Setting the glasses and cans on a serving ray and walk back over by them. I place a glass in front of each of them and the Dr. Pepper in front of Tamera with the two Pepsi's between Niki and Crystal.

"Are you ready to order?" I ask resting the tray on my hip.

"Yeah I'll have a bacon cheeseburger and fires." Tamera says cracking open her can of soda.

"You want your burger medium rare, medium or well done?" I ask as I write down the order.

"Medium rare." She responds before taking a swig from the can.

"Lettuce and tomato on the side?" I ask hiding my wide eyes.

"Yeah." She says setting the can down.

"I'll have a cheeseburger, medium, with fries." Niki says tapping the top of the can.

"Ok, and for you miss?" I ask writing the order but glancing up at Crystal.

"Umm… I'll have a Chili dog." She says with a cheesy smile.

"Ok do you want fries now or with your meal?" I ask writing the last order.

"Umm… we can wait can't we guys?" Tamera asks and they nod.

I nod at them and walk over to the bar. I rip out the order sheet and post it in the kitchen for the cook. Leaning against the wall I watch them from the corner of the eye. No damn it you don't drink from the cans! Then I see Crystal put some ice in her mouth. An evil smirk crosses my face as I turn to put away dishes.

****

Niki

As the waitress walks away and I notice Tamera's watching her. I pop the top on my can and take a swig. Out of the corner of my eye I see Spike pop a piece of ice in her mouth.

"I've seen her before… I know it." Tamera whispers still watching her.

"You always say that." Spike says as I look back over my shoulder.

She's putting away some dishes. Suddenly Tamera snaps her fingers and I hear her trying to say something with a mouthful of soda. I turn back to her as she puts down her can and swallows.

"I got it! From graduation, the black mustang." She says hitting the table top with her fist.

"What mustang?" I ask confused.

"At graduation when you got shot remember. I saw that black mustang?" I nod, "Well remember how I saw a blond driving, a brunette in the passenger seat and a Latino chick in back." She explains pointing at the waitress.

"Wait a sec… you think that _that_ chick was the one shooting at us?" Spike asks crunching on a piece of ice.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I would stop eating that ice Crystal, she might have done something to it." Tamera says picking up her glass and looking at the ice.

"Tam, girl you're getting too paranoid." Spike says as she sniffs the top of her glass.

"Bleach. Bleach. This ice has bleach in it." She slams the glass down, "Check yours see for yourself." Tamera says as we follow her lead.

"It smells like bleach so what?" Tamera's eyes widen in anger, "Did you ever stop and think that maybe they use bleach as a disinfectant?" Spike says and Tamera's mouth turns into a thin line on her face.

"But would the glass still smell _that strongly_ of bleach if it was a disinfectant?" Tamera says crossing her arms.

"She's got a point Spike, you know she does." I say and notice a smile tweaking at Tamera's lips.

"Fine, fine. I won't chew on the ice ok? Happy now?" Spike says leaning back on the booth.

"Yup." Tamera says smiling.

We all sit in silence for a minute. The clinging and sizzling from around the dinner. I hear three guys laughing from behind Tamera.

"Wonder how much trouble the girls are getting into now?" One of them says.

"Did you know they all got tattoos?" Another of them asks.

"What when'd that happen?" The third one asks.

"Yesterday. So how're you and Niki?" The second man asks.

"I think I'm in love man. I can't get her outta my head." The first man says.

"What about you and Spike?" The third man asks.

"Unlike Frack here, I _know_ I'm in love." The second man says.

We all look at each other and laugh. Tamera holds a finger to her lips. She kneels on the seat and turns around to peak over the top of the barrier. She kneels back down and looks at us.

"Ok you two come over here. I'll sneak over to the booth on the other side of them." She whispers to us and we nod.

Quietly she slips out of the booth and quickly crawls past their table. We slip out of our seat and into the other, me by the wall and Spike on my other side. We both squat on the chair as Tamera crawls over to the other booth. Moments later her head pokes over the barrier along with ours. Tamera mouths one, two, three then at the same time we reach over and out our arms around their necks.

"You were just talking about us?" I say kissing Nick on the cheek.

"Talk about a coincidence." AJ says looking over his shoulder at Spike.

"Is this a private party or can we join you?" Tamera asks threading her fingers through Howie's hair.

"Come on over." Nick says with a smile.

We take our arms off their necks and slip out of the booth. Tamera comes over and grabs her soda as AJ brings over a chair. I grab my soda and quickly slide in the booth next to Nick. Tamera slides in on the other side by Howie and Spike sits next to me with AJ sitting backwards on a chair on the side of the table. Nick stretches his arm over my head and put is over my shoulders. I move over and nestle in by his side. I can feel Spike's feet moving under the table. Howie has his arm around Tamera's waist and she has her head on his shoulder.

"Will you two quit playing footsy before you kick me again?" Tamera asks as Spike's face goes scarlet.

"How long were you girls there?" AJ asks a bit nervous.

"Long enough to order… and hear you say you're sure you're in love." Spike says smiling.

For the first time I saw AJ blush. Spike smiles evilly at him. Then she slips her hand in his as the rest of us stifle a laugh.

"And if I am?" AJ asks after swallowing.

"Well I am too." Spike whispers before she kisses him

"Ok break it up! Here comes our food." Nick says seeing a different waitress walks over by us carrying our orders along with the guys' orders.

"Ok who ordered the bacon cheeseburger medium rare?" Tamera raises her hand and she sets a plat and basket in front of her, "The grilled chicken?" She asks.

"That would be mine." Howie says as she sets down a plate and basket in front of him.

"Umm I've got two cheeseburgers and both are medium?" She says a bit baffled.

"That would be mine." Nick and I say in unison.

"Ok." She puts a plate and basket in front of both of us, "Then a chili dog and… grilled cheese with chili." She says looking from Spike to AJ.

"Chili dog." Spike says.

The waitress puts the a plate and basket in front of Spike and a plate and bowl in front of AJ. She walks away as everyone start to dig in. I grab the ketchup and smear it all over the bottom of my burger. Then Tamera reaches across and does the same but puts a giant blob on the corner of her plate. She puts the lettuce and tomato on as Nick grabs the Ketchup. As I take a bite of my enormous cheeseburger I see half of Spike's chili dog is gone with chili all over her face around her mouth.

"Where wee you gonna tell me you got a tattoo?" Howie asks as Tamera takes a bite of her burger.

I take a bite of mine and watch her. Her eyes widen a bit as she chews. Then she ticks her head from side to side as she swallows and I do the same.

"I wasn't. I was gonna show you… but since they ruined my plan I guess now I don't have to." She says before taking another bite of her burger.

"You and your secrets." Spike mutters between bites.

"That doesn't mean you can't go through with your plan." He says as she swallows and he takes a bite of his burger.

I suppress a laugh by continuing eating. I glance around at everyone as I chew. Spike's done with her chili dog and is eating her fries. She puts a small line of ketchup on each fry before she eats it. AJ's grilled cheese is gone and his chili has a considerable dent in it. Looking next to me at Nick as I take another bite of my juicy cheeseburger, I see he's about half done with his. Tamera's about half done with her burger with Howie's constant badgering and he's barely touched his. As I take another bite I notice my cheeseburger is nearly gone as well.

"Leave the lady alone D." AJ says swallowing a spoonful of chili.

"Stay outta this Bone." Howie says opening his mouth to say something to Tamera.

"It's just a tattoo D." AJ says before taking a swig of his Mountain Dew.

Tamera sighs as Howie opens his mouth to say something. She puts her hand on his shoulder. They meet eyes and she squeezes his shoulder.

"I'll show you in due time. I was just jokin' around hun." She says smiling at him.

He smiles back at her then she goes back to eating. After a time a majority of us are munching on fries with AJ stealing the occasional few from Spike. Nick replaces his arm around my shoulder eating with one hand.

"So what are everyone's plain tonight?" AJ asks stealing a fry.

"I'm stealing Nick to go shopping." I say resting my head on his shoulder.

"I wanted Howie to come over so he can hear my new song." Tamera says slipping her hand into Howie's.

"You're going to let Howie hear you song before us? I'm crushed." Spike says melodramatically.

"Looks like we're the only one's without plains." AJ says looking at Spike.

"We can hang out at your place. That's fine by me." She says smiling.

Finishing off the last of our fries and sodas we pay our separate bills. I drag Nick over to my green Saturn while Tamera and Spike go with AJ and Howie to his Expedition. Waving our good-byes I drive towards the mall with Nick by my side.

****

Bianca

I watch them leave and almost feel my blood boil as I take my break. I grab my cell phone and head outside. My eyes rise to the sky as it starts drizzling. Thunder rumbles in the distance as I dial Sharen's number. It rings three times before the voice mail picks up.

"Hello, You've reached Sharen. I'm not how right now please leave a message at the beep." The recording says with a beep following.

"It's Bianca, the mission was a failure." I say before I hang up.

Damn it! That stupid red head ruined my plain… she'll pay for this because I know where she lives. I chuckle evilly remembering that she wrote a check.

****

Howie

I stand in the kitchen of Tamera's apartment with her in her room. I look inside the refrigerator and grab a coke. Holding the fridge door open I look over my shoulder.

"You want a soda?" I yell to her.

"Sí!" She yells back.

I grab her a coke. Closing the fridge I walk into her room. At first I don't see her then I look down and see her kneeling by the bottom drawer with only her bra on. I swallow as I put the cans on top of the dresser. Her head shoots up and she sees me. I watch her face slowly turn red as she stands with a tank top in her hands. She faces me covering her stomach but not the black bra she's wearing.

"I guess you'd see this with or without the tank top." She says biting her lip as her hand goes to her breastplate over her right breast.

My eyes follow her hand to her breastplate. A red long stem rose with an emerald stem. A parchment color banner wraps around the stem. In a type of calligraphy "My heart stays with you" is written on it. A smile crosses my lips as I reach a hand to touch is but stop my hand hanging in mid air.

"It's beautiful… it's you…" I say as I run my fingers over her tattoo.

"I'm glad you see the meaning behind it." She says a bit breathless as my fingers linger over the banner of the tattoo.

I smile as I move my fingers up her breastplate. Trailing gently over her neck to her cheek. Her eyes slowly close as my free hand goes to the tank top in her hands. She licks her lips. I kiss her lips but still holding her tank top. Then I pull away and lift her tank top over her head and slide it over her head. She lips her arms in place as I pull the tank top down over her. Her face highlighted red as I leave my hands on her waist.

"You know I feel like such a fool right now." Tamera says breaking the silence.

"Why?" I ask pulling her to me by the waist.

"I thought-" She says as I raise my hand to her lips.

"I know. I would never do that… unless you wanted me to." I say my hand trailing back down to her waist.

"I might but, not tonight." She says letting me pull her body against mine.

"So about that song…" I say as she smiles.

"Come on." She says taking my hand and leading me into the living room.

Her keyboard, some music and lyrics sit on the coffee table. Tamera sits on the couch behind the keyboard as I pull over the chair by her desk and sit in front of her. She turns on the keyboard as I look it over. It's part synthesizer with a little screen that shows the note on the staff with the corresponding key on the keyboard. I look up at her in shock as she's reading over her lyrics.

"So what's the song's title?" I ask as she clears her throat.

"_Fell from Grace_." She says with a smirk.

She places her fingers on the keys and starts playing. What sounds like a modified mix _of Moonlight Sonata_ and _Fur Elise_ with a bit of a rock beat reverberates out of the keyboard. I watch her as she closes her eyes.

"_I bared you my secrets_

Wore my heart on a sleeve.

But you tore me down and

Made me bleed.

I can't help but wonder

What went wrong?

Where did our love go wrong?

"_I fell for grace_

When you broke my trust.

Fell from grace

Down to earth.

You cut me deep

With your disloyalty.

I fell from grace

Without your love.

"_Do you know what you've done?_

Can you see my heart cry?

My trust in your just won't die.

Our love is true, to the core.

I just wish I knew

How you feel and tell me

This mistrust isn't real?

"_But I still fell from grace_

When you broke my trust.

Fell from grace

Outside your arms.

I need you with me,

By my side.

So I don't fall from grace

Without you.

"_I don't understand_

Why it all happened.

All I know is how I feel.

I look at you now,

I can't hide my love

But I can't deny the pain

I feel in my heart.

"_You made me fall from grace_

When you broke my trust.

Fell from grace

From the pain in my heart.

But I can't deny my love

And how I feel inside.

Even if I fell from grace

Because of you.

"_The truth is becoming clearer_

The pain is fading fast

Now I know why.

I fell from grace

Without your love." She sings in a smooth voice with the hint of a rock singer.

A few the last cords are played then she stops I sit awestruck as the meaning of the lyrics envelopes me. She wrote this song about me. Tamera folds her hands on her lap and she watches me.

"It was beautiful… did you write that by yourself?" I ask a bit awestruck.

"Yeah, I write songs whenever I get the inspiration to. You really liked it? I mean you're not just saying that to make me feel better?" She asks her cheeks a rosy red.

"Yes I really liked it. You have a real talent Tamera. I told you you had a beautiful voice. Now you have beautiful lyrics to match." I say smiling. 

I stand up and walk over around the coffee table. She scoots over and I sit down next to her on the couch. Looking over at me she smiles slipping her hand into mine.

"Thank you. But I owe some of my lyrical talents to you, since you're my inspiration." She hums before she kisses me.


End file.
